Now and Forever
by Hogwarts-mania
Summary: Hermione had a tough summer, now in 7th year more things go wrong along with working on a project with her ex boyfriend and another enemy, Draco Malfoy. What will happen along the way?
1. A ruined Summer

Hi and welcome to my new story. I hope you like it and if you don't tell me what I need to improve. I don't anything except a few characters and settings.

It was the summer before the 7th and final year of Hogwarts. Due to her lack of love for Quidditch Hermione spent the summer in France with Ginny. While her two best friends went to Russia for a game. Also along with the two girls were their summer boyfriends, Jason and Nick.

&&&&

"This is so beautiful. I mean Egypt was cool but this is totally awesome!" exclaimed Ginny, looking at her surroundings.

"Well we have 2 weeks to enjoy it all." Said Hermione, putting her best clothes into the closet.

"So what are we waiting for!" said Ginny grabbing her purse and Hermione's arm.

The girls shared a room while the guys shared another. The couples went to a café for lunch and then to a museum.

"Isn't this painting beautiful?" questioned Hermione, holding Nick's hand.

"Yeah. I love this painting of Mona Lisa." Said Ginny, looking through her guidebook.

They continued to look through the paintings and checked them off in the book. Then they went back to the hotel to rest.

(Knock, knock)

"Hi sweetie. Want to go for a walk with me?" asked Jason, his brown hair falling into his green eyes.

Ginny giggled and took his hand. "Bye Hermione.)

Nick came over a second later.

"Hey Nick. Come in." Said Hermione kissing him sweetly.

Nick took advantage of this and took her gently by the waist and led her over to a bed. Finally they broke apart. Nick was really cute; he had shoulder length black hair and gray eyes. They had been going out since the beginning of 6th year. Nick ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and kissed her more forcibly. Hermione noticed and tried to push him away. Hermione tried to get away but Nick pulled her back with a strong grip.

"What's wrong with you. We're only having harmless fun." Nick slurred.

"Harmless fun yeah right! You're drunk and I can't deal with you like this!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting back.

Nick chuckled in a creepy way and forced himself upon Hermione while whipping out a pocketknife.

"This is just in case you try to get away again." Nick said.

Hermione was scared out of her wits. Nick cut off her shirt and bra. Hermione tried not to scream. What was taking Ginny so long to return? Maybe she was in danger too. Nick flicked his tongue over her nipples, suckling on her flesh and biting. Nick groaned and Hermione felt something brush against her legs. Before she had the chance to respond Nick raped her.

"New at this? Well not anymore sweetie." Nick said taking another swig of whiskey.

Soon he stopped his savage thrusting and pulled out. Nick raped her time and time again. Soon he checked the clock. It was almost nine. Nick kissed Hermione gently and apparated out of the room. Hermione lay there too hurt to move she began to cry. Soon the door opened, Hermione thought it was Nick again for another round, but no it was Ginny returning from her walk with Jason.

"OMG Hermione what happened to you? I'm going to call the police!" Ginny exclaimed, covering Hermione in a blanket.

"Ginny no! Promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially not Harry or Ron don't even call the coppers. Nick raped me, he was drunk. I thought he loved me." Hermione cried, getting into the shower.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry. Jason hasn't done anything wrong. Maybe we should go home in the morning."

"I have a better idea. How about we leave right now. Leave a note for Jason and we're leaving." Hermione said from inside the bathroom.

Ginny packed both of their things and wrote a note to Jason and slipped it under the door. Hopefully Nick had passed out and couldn't find the note. Hermione and Ginny arrived safely back home and stayed the rest of the summer at the burrow. Ginny kept her promise and didn't tell anyone.

7676776767676

"Hey you guys should have come with us to Paris. It was totally awesome." Ginny said, while the gang sat in the back yard drinking lemonade.

"Oh yeah. Did your vacation last for three weeks and in the rain?" Ron questioned. "I didn't think so little sister."

Ginny rolled her eyes. The phone rang and she sprang up to answer it. It was Jason responding to the note. He was concerned and asked a lot of questions about their quick leave.

"Everything's alright if that's what you mean. Hermione just missed her um, family so we left." Ginny thought up quickly.

But sadly Jason knew her all to well to buy that story.

"I don't believe you. You're not telling me the entire story." Jason said.

"I'm under strict rules saying that I can't say a thing. Don't worry about it, everything's all right. I'll see you in a week." Said Ginny.

"Fine. I'll see you later then." Jason stated hanging up.

The rest of the summer went by quickly. Hermione didn't hear from Nick so she didn't worry. She had her friends to protect her. With a week left, the gang decided to stay at a beach.

"Who's ready for a nice swim with me?" asked Hermione, taking off her shoes.

"I'll be there in a sec, let me help Ron with the umbrella." Said Harry, going to his friend's side.

Ginny followed and they went out until it was waist deep. Hermione put on her snorkel and fins and decided to explore her surroundings.

"Hey Ginny, look at this beautiful rock. I think it might be an amethysts." Said Hermione examining the rock.

They stayed at the beach for a while before going in to get ready to go out. The girls were once again sharing a room while the boys shared a room. Soon they were ready to go.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Well I'm not too sure. We could go to the park or we could go to a concert, which I happen to have tickets for." Said Hermione, pulling the Cosmic tickets out of her purse.

The car irrupted in cheers. Hermione smiled and went on the way to the stadium.

"OMG how did you get those tickets? The Cosmo's have been sold out for weeks." Said Ron, as one of the group's songs came on the radio.

"I know people on the other side. Well we're here guys!" said Hermione jumping out of the car.

They were the first people in line. And another surprise Hermione forgot to mention, they had backstage passes.

(Front row)

'I'M TORN IN TWO SO TORN!

YOU EACH LOOK AT ME ASKING ME WITH YOUR EYES I CAN'T DECIDE!

I JUST CAN'T HIDE!

I'M TORN IN TWO!

I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE CAUGHT UNDER YOUR SPELL

IT'S MORE THAN MAGIC, IT'S DESTINY

OH, I TRIED TO HOLD BACK I TRIED NOT TO SEE

THAT YOU WERE THE ONE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME.'

The crowd knew the words and lit their wands during this portion of the song. It was turning out to be a great night. Ginny ran into Jason and went off with him for a bit. By her red lips and slightly disheveled hair, one could tell what she had been up to. Soon it got to the end of the wonderful concert. They went backstage to get pictures.

"We are like your biggest fans!" exclaimed Hermione, talking to the lead singer who was a vampire/elf/bird.

"Thanks. Here take these tokens of our appreciation." Said Crissy, handing them shirts and posters.

"Can we have your autograph?" Ron was saying to the guitarist, who was a beast-looking thing.

He gave a grunt and the guys gave up their posters. Soon the wonderful night was over. Along with it came the end of the summer vacation.

676767676767 (Hogwarts Express) 7676767676

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you please." Professor McGonagall stated.

Hermione looked around at her friends quickly and went to the prefect's compartment.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione said looking around.

There she saw it her two worst nightmares. Draco Malfoy and Nick Johnson. Hermione sat down as far away from Nick as she could, without looking suspicious.

"Well Hogwarts is having a group project and the staff chose you three to be a part of it. This year we'll have you working on a school history project. Seeing as this year will be Hogwarts' 23rd century birthday. I'll go over details in about a week. So are there any questions?" McGonagall stated, going over her list.

"Um, Professor do I have to work with them at all times? Or may I work alone when I feel the need?" Hermione asked.

"This is a group project miss Granger. I should hope that you three would work together. If that will be all I think we'll be arriving soon." She said as she left the compartment.

Hermione suddenly felt nervous. This was a very dangerous situation, either be tormented all year by Malfoy or be raped again by her ex-boyfriend. She ran out to tell the others what just happened.

Draco not has been able to see Hermione all summer now had to work with her. This was going to be one long school year.

A/N: HI ALL! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SORT OF STUNK. I HOPE IT'LL GET BETTER ONCE ALL OF THE EXPLAINING IS OVER WITH. WELL PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

-JENNIFER


	2. Not again

Hi all! Here is the next chapter to my new story. I don't own a lot of stuff.

Hermione went to tell her friends what had happened.

"Are you sure you must work with them?" asked Ron, his ears turning pink.

"Yes. I asked myself because I just couldn't believe it. What am I going to do?" asked Hermione, the horrible memories racing through her mind.

"Only be around them when you have to. And then you can come and hang out with us." Harry said, his best to comfort his friend.

Hermione smiled and hugged them all. Soon they were at the school.

(Dormitories)

It turns out that this project allowed you to have a lot of privileges. The Achievers, as they were called, got to have a dormitory just like the Head rooms. Only this room was divided in three.

There was a nice comfy couch and many chairs. There was a big table to study on and a small library. The new fire was roaring under a great picture of Hogwarts in the beginning. The common room was very much like the Gryffindor common room with bits of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Hermione walked straight to her room at the top of the steps. It was an ancient Arabic theme. Sort of decorated like Princess Jasmine's room in Aladdin. Hermione fell face first onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

(The next morning at the Gryffindor table)

"I can't believe that I have Ancient Runes first and after that double Potions!" complained Ron, looking at his schedule.

"Don't fuss. I have those classes too. They're going to help with my project." Hermione said, also going over her schedule.

"Well I have Arithmancy first and then double Potions." Stated Harry.

Ginny patted his arm. She too had a busy schedule.

(Slytherin table)

"Poor Draco. Sorry you have to live with that Mud blood for the entire year." Said Pansy.

"Shove off. At least I got into the program." Draco said, smirking greatly.

Pansy got up and walked away. Leaving room for Draco's best bud Blasie.

"I got with that hot exchange student. You know the one that's from Spain." Blasie said, trying to remember her details.

"Cool. I got nothing. Mum and Dad sent me to France so that I could 'Broaden my horizons' says mum." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

They talked a bit more and then went off to class. Draco's first class was Ancient Runes with Professor Dunlap. Draco turned and happened to see Hermione sitting diagonally from him with Ron.

"Pay attention. You'll never pass this class." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"And that's why I have you." Ron stated, writing down bits and pieces of stuff.

"Oh no you don't, I'll be too busy during the day." Said Hermione, writing down every word.

Draco smirked and went back to his work. Ron slumped over in his seat and wrote down the stuff too.

(Lunch)

"I have to hurry or I'll never make it to Muggle Studies!" Hermione said frantically, shoving food into her mouth.

"Chill Hermione, it's not like school is everything." Nick said as he walked by, winking at her.

Hermione grimaced. Ginny saw the look on her face and was the only one who knew what it stood for.

"Don't worry about him Hermione. I'd leave now if you want to get in early reading." Ginny said, checking her watch.

Hermione nodded and walked quickly out of the Great Hall. As she was on her way she ran into both Draco and Nick.

"Watch where you're going Granger. I can't afford to get sick this year." Said Draco in a very icy voice.

"Bite me Malfoy." Hermione hissed walked quicker to class.

"Do you always torment her?" asked Nick, never knowing Draco before.

"What's it to you Johnson?" Draco inquired.

"Nothing, just getting to know my competition. See you later Malfoy." Nick said, taking another puff of his cigarette and then dropping it.

Draco huffed and went to class.

(Later that night)

The Achievers were sitting around the table which was now covered in books and papers. Draco kept flashing looks between Hermione and Nick, trying to make a connection. Nick stood and went over to Hermione's side of the table.

"Meet me later. Behind the last shelf of books in the library tonight." Nick whispered.

Hermione looked at him through thin eyes. Wondering what he was up to she had to go. But what if it was a trap to rape her again? Or worse. Draco heard this and decided to see what they were up to. There was something about Nick that Draco didn't like.

"I got half of the first part of this done. So I'm going to bed." Hermione stated, stretching and going to her room.

Nick looked after her and got up too. Draco took this time to finish the last bit of work he had and then went to sleep. Well not really anyway.

(12:00)

Nick had left some time ago. Hermione was just now waking up to see what he wanted. Little did she know but one of her enemies was going to come in handy this night. Hermione did as she was told and met Nick in the library.

"What do you want? I have to get some rest." Hermione questioned.

Nick didn't answer, instead he kissed her forcibly again like the last time. And once again, he ripped off her clothes and touched her.

"Nick please stop! I don't care that I owe you anything. Just please let me go." Hermione cried as Nick undressed himself.

"You owe me so much. This is just one of the many things. Now touch me you whore!" Nick commanded, placing Hermione's small hand on his member.

"I'm not a whore!" Hermione cried. Tears streaming down her face.

Nick wasn't listening. He put himself in her mouth and made her do the unthinkable. Hermione once again did as she was told. Where was someone to save her? Right before he came Nick stuck himself in her releasing his seed. Hermione called out in pain. Nick touched her again. She shouldn't be feeling like this but she did. She liked the way he touched her.

"Well I see that you want this as badly as me." Nick said licking her.

Hermione tried to stifle a moan but it was no use. When Nick was about to do it again something came in to blow with the side of his head. Hermione cried out. The thing did it again and took off its disguise. It was Draco; he was late because he forgot about it.

"Hermione are you alright?" Draco asked covering her in his coat.

Before she could answer. Hermione broke down crying in Draco's arms. He hated it when this happened. He patted her head softly and tried to calm her down.

"I'm such an idiot. I can't believe he did it again." Hermione cried.

This news struck Draco as odd. This happened before?

"He raped you before? When?" Draco inquired.

"Why do you care?" Hermione whined as they walked into the common room.

"Just answer the question."

"This summer in France. No one saved me last time. By the time Ginny found me it was too late." Hermione said, accepting the glass of water.

Draco nodded and made sure she was alright before going to bed.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered as he walked away.

"Don't mention it. And I mean it don't tell anyone." Draco said in a hard tone.

Hermione quickly went up the steps and went to bed. The rest of the week went quickly. Hermione went to the hospital wing the next morning and got her cuts fixed and took some medicine. Draco had to lie and say he found Nick beat up the next morning.

(The next Thursday; Gryffindor common room)

Hermione waited a while before she told Ginny. Harry or Ron weren't present so it was safe to tell.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry. At least you're alright." Said Ginny, hugging her friend in sympathy.

"Yeah, a masked hero rescued me." Said Hermione, flashing back to Draco. She couldn't forget his worried tone or his beautiful eyes.

"Oh. Well who is it and does he have a brother?" asked Ginny giggling.

"I can't say. Made me promise not to tell. But you do know him and that's all I can say." Hermione said.

"I have to meet Jason in the library. He's helping me study." Ginny said adding lip gloss.

Hermione giggled and walked out with her friend. Suddenly Hermione didn't feel well and went to visit the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Granger?" asked Madame Pomfry.

"I'm late and I have a headache." Hermione said lying down.

Madame Pomfry gave her a pregnancy test and came to a conclusion.

"Miss Granger, you're a month and 3 weeks pregnant. Come back if you need anything." Said Poppy.

Hermione nodded and walked out in a daze. This couldn't happen in a million years. Why of all the times for this to happen. Hermione walked back to her Common room and ran into Draco making out with a Hufflepuff. He saw the worried tone of her face.

"Talk to you later babe." Draco said, smacking her on the bottom making the girl hurry.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Remember what I told you yesterday? Well because of Nick I'm pregnant with his baby. I don't know what to do." Hermione cried, tears threatening to fall.

"You're what? With his? I don't believe this!" Draco yelled, pacing the room.

"What are you upset for? It's not like you're my friend. Now I have to tell my parents and my friends. I need a pillow and some water." Hermione cried, tears falling quickly.

Draco got what she wanted and waited for her to calm down. Then he got an idea.

"Get an abortion." Draco thought.

"Are you crazy? I'm not killing my first child. I'll take care of it without his help." Stated Hermione placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"Fine. It's your baby. But what's Nick going to think. I don't think he was in it for the long run." Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Just leave me alone. I don't need your help either. I'll figure this out on my own." Hermione yelled running to her room.

The truth was that she couldn't do this alone. Everything was ruined now. All because of one person. Nick Johnson. He took her innocence, got her pregnant, and ruined her life. But no matter Hermione Granger was no quitter. She would find a way around this without adoption and without an abortion. But how to tell her family and friends.

Draco was taken aback. But he quickly shrugged it off. Who cares about what happens to Granger and her demon child. Draco Malfoy didn't, but then why did he save her? Why did he make sure she was alright?

What was happening this year?

A/N: HI ALL! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. A NEW ONE SHOULD BE UP SOON. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I'LL DELETE.

JENNIFER


	3. A blessing in disguise

Hello readers. I really hope that you liked the last chapter, seeing as you didn't review. I don't own anything.

A week passed. Making it Hermione's third month. She finally got up the courage to talk to Ginny. Hermione walked solemnly into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ginny. Promise that you won't tell anyone?" Hermione questioned sitting next to her friend.

Ginny agreed.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione rushed out.

Just as she said those words Ron came down from the dormitories and Harry came in through the portrait hole.

"What! I can't believe you!" both guys said at the same time. Accusing each other of the crime.

"What are you talking about? Hermione and I haven't you know. It's yours." Harry stated, his finger shaking.

"No it isn't! I've never done that with Hermione either." Ron said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked on in complete horror.

"Hermione does have a life outside of the two of you." Said Ginny.

Harry and Ron sat opposite their friend and looked her in the eye.

"How did this happen?" Ron said in a would be calm voice.

"Well over the summer my ex-boyfriend Nick Johnson raped me. And it happened again last week. But I got pregnant the first time." Said Hermione, about to break down crying again.

"Nick. He did this to you? And what do you mean it happened again last week?" Harry asked.

"Like she said. Nick raped her again last week. But someone saved her." Snapped Ginny.

Ron and Harry sat in thought for a moment.

"Does Nick know?" asked Ginny, patting her friends shoulder.

"Not right now. I was going to tell him right after this." Said Hermione standing up.

"So how are you going to take care of the baby?" asked Ron, blushing.

"I don't know. My parents don't want to help me. They say it's my fault and I don't know how Nick's going to react. So I guess by myself." Said Hermione.

"No you won't. I'll help you." Said Harry, smiling.

"Me too." Ron stated, feeling a lot stronger.

"You can't forget me." Said Ginny.

Hermione hugged them all. Now with the help of her friends she could get through it all. Now to tell the father. Hermione walked into the hospital wing and found Nick, wide awake smoking a new cigarette.

"What do you want? Don't worry, I'll be better soon." Nick said, puffing.

Hermione sat down in the chair and smiled lightly.

"Nick I'm pregnant because of you! I can't believe that I ever trusted you." Hermione stated.

Nick shot up quickly. Making his head hurt worse.

"You're what? When?" Nick questioned, lying back down.

"I'm pregnant. I'm three months as of today."

"Well what are you going to do? I don't want it! And I don't want you!" Nick puffed, turning around.

"I don't care. I'm keeping our child with or without your help. But if I have my way our child will never have to know about you!" Hermione called out storming out of the infirmary.

Hermione walked all the way back to her common room and found Draco working on the project.

"So how did it go?" Draco asked, continuing with his work.

"My parents disown me. Harry and Ron have agreed to help me. And just as suspected Nick doesn't want it. But I don't care." Hermione said, sitting down and opening a book.

Draco didn't ask anymore questions. They went around the school researching for the project. After about an hour they did their homework. Thank goodness it was a Saturday. Around lunch Draco left. Soon he returned with a plate and a goblet.

"Well since you didn't come down. I thought you might be hungry." Draco stated putting the stuff down.

"Thank you. I just have to finish my Astronomy homework before Wednesday." Hermione said, munching on a sandwich.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the Herbology test tomorrow?" asked Draco getting out his book.

"I am concerned. But I'm working on a schedule. And right now I have to finish my Astronomy homework. Can you please pass me my bag?" Hermione stated not looking up from her work.

During the night Hermione had a nightmare. She was running through a maze from Nick. At every dead end there was something that disappointed her. Her parents shaking their heads and looking solemn. Herself getting raped over and over. Hermione let out a cry.

"Ahhh!" Hermione cried out, waking up instantly.

Draco came in running without a shirt, wand raised.

"What's wrong? Your screams could wake up the castle." Draco stated, sitting down on a pouf.

"I had a horrible nightmare. I'm sorry if I woke you. Thank you." Hermione stated, relaxing on her bed.

"For what?" Draco asked, he couldn't think of an answer himself.

"You've just been really helpful." Hermione said, blushing a bit.

"Well anyone else would have helped you." Draco said quickly.

"Yeah. But it was you and that really stands out." Said Hermione, sitting up.

Draco smirked and put his wand away.

"Good night Hermione." Draco stated, walking out of her room.

Then he stopped. He didn't call her Granger or Mudblood. He called her Hermione. It didn't sound all so bad at all.

(A FEW WEEKS LATER IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE)

"As I understand it Mr. Johnson did something to you that was inappropriate?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. And now because of him I'm pregnant. You don't have to do anything about that but I want him out of this school!" Hermione stated, placing a hand on her rounding stomach.

"Ok. And the baby is due in March? I'll have to have proof that Mr. Johnson is the person in question. And then I'll figure out something to help you." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Thank you so much Professor. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley are in my defense." Hermione continued on her way out.

Dumbledore nodded and helped her out. Hermione went back to class which just so happened to be Herbology. Draco was standing in front of her trying to take care of a snapping plant. Hermione smiled and agreed that he should have followed her plan.

Soon the test was over and Harry and Ron walked with her to the hospital wing. Nick was gone.

"Ok Miss Granger. Today we're going to find out what the gender is. Your friends can stay if they like." Madame Pomfrey suggested.

Ron and Harry smiled. Sitting on either side of Hermione's bed. Poppy gave Hermione a bubbling green liquid. It tasted foul; soon Hermione's stomach got 2 stars one blue and one pink.

"Congratulations! You're having twins, one boy and one girl." Poppy stated, writing it all down.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! Twins, how are we going to do that?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"I don't know but this is great news. Just think of it as a blessing in disguise." Hermione stated smiling brightly.

The three went to find Ginny who was sitting under a tree with Jason reading a book. Jason also knew about Hermione's condition.

"So what's up?" asked Ginny as her friends and brother sat down.

"I'm having twins! Yeah I know I was so surprised. I can't believe it!" Hermione stated still smiling.

Draco was talking to Blasie and Pansy under another tree. But he wasn't paying attention he was watching Hermione laughing and talking to her friends. He was suddenly jealous of Weasley and Potter for being so close to her. After seven years was Draco Malfoy admitting that he had feelings for Hermione Granger, the bushy haired know-it-all girl from first year. Yes he was. But would he tell his friends, never on his life.

&&&&&

It was later that night at dinner and Nick was no where to be seen. Draco kept taking glances at Hermione eating her food in small portions.

"You seem to be staring at Granger a lot. Is there something I should know about?" Blasie asked, jabbing Draco in the ribs.

"Cut it out." Draco hissed.

"Standing up for her now. Well I'd be proud of something that pretty too." Blasie pushed on.

"She has a boyfriend." Draco said referring to Nick.

"Bummer." Blasie stated getting up from the table signaling to a girl in Ravenclaw.

Hermione suddenly stopped smiling and stood up quickly. It must have been a wave of nausea. Ginny followed along.

Hermione puked out her dinner and had a slight headache. Ginny cleaned off her face and got out her wand.

"Scourify!" Ginny charmed, Hermione's clothes were clean and her hair was fixed.

"I think it's only going to get worse from here." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny walked Hermione back to her room and made sure Hermione had everything she needed.

"Thanks Gin. I owe you one." Hermione stated, opening her potions book.

Draco came up a little later. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione studying when she should be in bed.

"I know that you went to find out the gender. So what is it?" asked Draco, sitting across from her.

"The question is what are they going to be? I'm having twins of both genders." Said Hermione, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Wow. Do you have your hands full." Draco stated crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Oh you're impossible. The right thing to say would be 'Congratulations' or you could have stopped at 'Wow'." Hermione said, standing up.

Draco huffed and sat back. It was better that she was mad him. Maybe he would find some way to help her without letting it on that he cared.

A/N: HI ALL! PLEASE REVIEW TO THIS STORY! I'M SORRY THAT IT'S NOT ALL THAT GOOD, IT'S STARTING TO GET BETTER. VERY OBVIOUS WITH THE TWINS I KNOW.

JENNIFER


	4. I care

Hello everyone! Thank you dmhg for liking my story so much. This chapter is for my one devoted fan. I'm going to Virginia on Friday so I won't update for 3 weeks after that.

The next two weeks went by fairly well. And today was Hermione's 17th birthday. September 19. Hermione decided to try and have as much fun as she could, seeing as it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Draco, watching Hermione closely.

"Today is my Birthday and I'm hanging out with my friends." Said Hermione happily.

Draco nodded and went through the portrait hole. Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall and sat with her friends for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, so what's it like being 17?" asked Harry who had turned 17 2 months before. (July 30th)

"It's great! I can barely eat anything. But then again if I do I'm sure I'll be sick." Hermione stated placing a hand on her rounding stomach.

Ron smiled and passed Hermione a bowl of porridge. Draco was watching from his table, envying the Golden Trio plus Ginny for being so close to her. His plan was going to be simple, just happen to be in the same places she was.

When they were done the gang went into Hogsmeade. Hermione wanted to go into Dervish and Banges to get some things and then they went into Gladrags Wizardwear for a nice outfit and some socks.

"Do you guys want to get a Butterbeer or something? I'm chilled." Said Hermione wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck.

They agreed and went into the warm pub. Draco wasn't too far behind. Harry went up to get four warm mugs of the creamy liquid.

"Thanks so much Harry." Said Hermione, sipping the drink.

"No problem. And this is for you." Said Harry, magicing a nicely wrapped present from thin air.

Hermione smiled and opened the present. Inside was a crystal snitch. Its wings were beating and it very much resembled the actual thing.

"It's beautiful Harry thank you so much!" exclaimed Hermione, hugging him tightly.

Ginny passed up her present. Hermione opened it happily and found that it was a charm bracelet with magic themed charms.

"Thanks Ginny."

Ginny blushed and hugged Hermione. Now it was Ron's turn. He gave her 4 books on many different subjects through a wizards view. Hermione thanked him and gave Ron a hug. Soon it was getting to be time for dinner and they went back up to the castle.

"Let me put my things away and I'll meet you all in a bit." Said Hermione.

On her way back she ran into Nick, he was messing with some girl in Ravenclaw who seemed to be enjoying his company. Hermione ran a bit and found Draco heading back.

"So how has your birthday been?" asked Draco, going through the portrait hole.

"It's been lovely thanks. Oh and watch out, Nick might be coming up." Said Hermione walking back out again.

Draco examined her gifts and smirked. He could give her so much more. Hermione was right; Nick did come up with this girl named Michelle. Draco couldn't take it and went to find Pansy, maybe she was willing to go to bed with him.

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow Hermione." Said Harry and Ron after dinner that night.

Hermione nodded and went into the Common Room. From there she could hear the low grunts of Nick coming from his room. And from Draco's she could hear the high disgusting shrieks of Pansy. Hermione quickly took a shower and went to bed. The sounds went on through the night; thank goodness Hermione was so good at silencing charms.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Both girls left early that morning to get ready for class. Hermione got up early because she was going through morning sickness. Draco and Nick both stood outside the door listening to the horrible retching noises and the odd splashes.

"Come on Hermione, some of us need to get to class." Said Nick dully.

"What is the matter with you? It's your fault she's in there in the first place!" Draco yelled at Nick.

"Well she should choose who she hangs out with more carefully." Said Nick knocking on the door again.

"You haven't told anyone yet have you?" Draco inquired.

"No. Why should I, it's not like we're getting married or something." Nick said, his eyes glinting.

"Pretty soon she's going to be full to the brim with your kids and people are going to automatically assume that they're yours." Said Draco sternly.

Hermione had long ago taken a shower and had finished throwing up. She was now listening closely to the conversation. What was Draco getting at?

"You know what, I really don't care because I'm not with Hermione anymore and once the school year is over I'll never have to see or hear her again." At these words, Draco pounced on Nick hitting every part of his body he could reach.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and tried to break them up. Soon the fighting had stopped. She sent Nick off to class and had to stay behind to talk to Draco.

"What was all of that about?" Hermione asked through pierced lips.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Said Draco not looking at her directly but more at her breasts.

They had gotten quite big since the beginning of her pregnancy. Hermione noticed and moved Draco's head up.

"Do you mind? I know they're huge. So tell me what were you fighting about because I heard you both talking through the door." Hermione stated, sitting down.

"Well I couldn't take it that Nick would say so many things about you. I mean that if I had gotten you pregnant, I would have helped you at least a little." Said Draco

"I know. But don't worry about it. My friends are going to help me. Which reminds me I have to get to Muggle Studies." Said Hermione grabbing her school bag. Her charm bracelet making twinkling noises.

What had happened just then? Did he and Hermione just have a moment when they didn't fight? Hermione really was pretty when you thought about it. Her hair had lost some of its frizz and her skin had a mystic glow. Draco had just admitted to himself that he was in love with Hermione Granger.

&&&&&&&&&&

"How was Muggle Studies?" asked Harry messing up his hair.

It was a really nice day. There weren't any clouds and the leaves were falling softly off the trees in an assortment of colors.

"Same as usual. Only today I got valuable information for my project. Speaking of projects, aren't we getting into groups in Potions?" asked Hermione checking her homework journal.

And she had confirmed that they were getting into groups. Finally the bell rang and they all except Ginny went to potions. Snape had set up a list on the board for which groups you were suppose to be in. Much to Hermione's horror she was stuck with Nick and Draco.

"Now as you can see these people sitting next to you will be your partners for the next three weeks. Seeing as Mr. Johnson, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are already working on something I took the liberty of putting you together." Snape stated his lip curling at the expression on Hermione's face.

This class seemed to go on for hours. The groups were assigned a potion to make and demonstrate to the class. Along with this they were to each write about the ingredients and their properties. Snape went around assigning potions.

"Seeing as though it looks like Miss Granger has taken a Swelling Solution you will be assigned a Scintillation Solution." Snape said and walked away.

Nick laughed quietly while Draco shot him dirty looks behind Hermione. It wasn't her fault. When Hermione turned around Nick also noticed that her boobs had gotten bigger. He looked at them with want.

"Would you please stop staring at me, I'm trying to write down the ingredients." Snapped Hermione.

Nick didn't answer. He turned away and wrote down his copy of the ingredients. Draco sat quietly during the entire lesson. Harry and Ron were also watching them from afar. Hermione had forgot to mention that Draco was on there side, sort of.

When class was over the Trio went to Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff's. When class had started Harry spoke up.

"What's with Malfoy? He hasn't bothered you all year. Did you hex him?" asked Harry hopefully.

"No Harry. We have an understanding. I stay out of his way if he stays out of mine." Hermione stated, changing her mouse into a pen.

"Very good Miss Granger. Oh and Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione picked up her things and left. In Dumbledore's office Draco was sitting next to Nick.

"Welcome Miss Granger. You can have a seat." Dumbledore stated, pointing to the chair near him. "I hope you all know why you're here?"

Everyone except Nick nodded. He had a scowl on his face.

"Mr. Johnson you did something to Miss Granger that was highly inappropriate. We have a witness that says you've done it. And I have reason to believe that you have done it once before." Dumbledore stated very sternly.

"Yeah so what. She deserved what she got." Nick stated, casually leaning back in his chair.

"No she didn't. Hermione didn't deserve anything except for the love that she showed you in return." Draco retaliated.

Hermione was shocked by this news.

"Yeah Nick. I trusted you with all my heart and you broke it. Now I don't know how I'll ever trust you again." Hermione stated.

"We don't even have proof that you're pregnant." Said Nick.

"Ah. That's where you're wrong Mr. Johnson. Madame Pomfrey has a special file for Hermione in her office keeping track of the twins." Said Dumbledore calmly.

Nick looked shocked. Hermione really was pregnant with his kids. But he didn't care, as long as she didn't bother him with stupid stuff. The meeting ended with Nick being sent for 3 months in Azkaban. Hermione felt free for the first time in 3 months. Nick was gone and she was having twins in March.

! (WHILE WORKING ON HOMEWORK)

"I can't believe that you actually went out with someone like that." Draco stated for the 10th time that night.

"Would you stop saying that? I get the point, I made a bad choice and now I'm going to suffer for it." Said Hermione.

Soon there was this tapping noise, Hermione looked up and saw Draco tapping his quill on the table.

"Would you just stop it? I can't take it anymore. One second you're really sweet and then the next it's like you're trying to bug me. Then you go on and on about my bad decisions. I Know! You're so inconsiderate!" Hermione snapped.

"I'm inconsiderate? Me? I think you're mistaken. I can never get a word in edgewise. I've been trying for the past 3 weeks how I feel about you but no. You keep yelling at me!" Draco yelled back.

"Draco, I-." Said Hermione her voice calmer now.

Draco was standing there beating himself up for letting that bit of information slip.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Said Draco glumly.

"But wait. I have to-." Hermione tried to say when Draco packed up.

"No. Just don't bring it up again." Draco said his eyes fixated ahead.

Hermione couldn't take it with a smile on her face she kissed Draco sweetly. He stood stalk still, should he kiss her back. It was too late, Hermione had let go and stood back a brighter smile on her face.

"Hermione I-." Draco started when Hermione hushed him.

"Don't talk. Just kiss me." Hermione stated.

Draco did what she wanted only too bad for them, Ron and Harry rushed through the door.

A/N: I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS ALMOST 7 PAGES. I'M GOING TO VIRGINIA AND I CAN'T WAIT! I FOUND OUT THE HARRY POTTER YEAR SCHEDULE, E-MAIL ME FOR DETAILS. 


	5. accepting

Hi all and welcome to my new chapter! I leave late tomorrow for my hometown. (Friday June 24, 2005). Thank you to my faithful readers for liking this story.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, the smile washing off his face.

Hermione and Draco broke apart at once and turned around. Harry looked shell-shocked and Ron looked like he was about to explode.

"What are you doing with, _him_?" Harry asked nodding towards Malfoy.

"Nothing that concerns you I'm afraid. What did you want anyway?" Hermione asked sitting down.

Draco figured this was a friend thing so he sort of backed away to his room.

'Was this really happening? Did I just get with Hermione 'Mud blood' Granger?' Draco thought to himself as he laid down.

"I could have handled Nick, Hermione this is going way too far!" Ron yelled yet again.

"What's wrong with it? You've both seen how much he's changed. We can start to trust him now. And it could end so many feuds between our houses. And further more isn't my happiness worth something to either of you?" Hermione asked, munching on a chocolate frog.

"I don't care how much you _think _he might have changed. What if he does something to hurt you and the twins? Then will you think the same of him? And-." Said Ron before Harry finally spoke up.

"Of course your happiness is important to us but why him Hermione." Asked Harry, coming back down to earth.

Hermione thought on this for a moment. Then she remembered all of the great things he did for her since the beginning of this year. Draco had truly changed over the summer.

"Well for one thing, he saved me from Nick the second time. And he was the one who got me food when I didn't show up for dinner the other night. Just give him a chance you guys, he really is nice." Hermione pleaded.

Ron who was still worked up looked over at Hermione and saw how much this really meant to her. Harry knew what it was like to like someone and have it be so important for the relationship to work out.

"Ok fine, if it makes you happy." Harry stated nodding dully.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we have to like him too." Said Ron.

Hermione jumped up and hugged them both, mumbling about how great of friends they were. Then Hermione remembered that they had something to tell her.

"Oh by the way, what did you guys have to tell me?" Hermione inquired.

"Well you know how Ginny and Jason are always caught snogging in the hallway? Yeah, they decided to go someplace where no one would find them. They went into a tree and it got really serious, and they both fell out. Jason's wand sparked and now Ginny's hair won't lay flat!" Harry said trying to suppress his giggles.

Hermione laughed too. This was really something that she wished she could have seen for herself. Ron and Harry left shortly after, leaving Draco and Hermione alone again.

"So what did they say?" asked Draco, sitting down next to his new love interest.

"I don't care what they said. I was going to date you anyway. But no need to sneak around, they said yes." Hermione said happily.

Then a thought suddenly struck her. Hermione spun around quickly.

"Draco, have you ever had a real relationship? As in lasting more than one night?" asked Hermione, thinking back to Draco sleeping with Pansy.

"Actually no. But then again, I've never cared for someone so much either. You're really special to me Hermione. I'll do anything to make you happy." Draco said, looking at Hermione directly.

This was so sweet. Nick had never said anything to Hermione like this. Maybe this was going to work out nicely.

(The next morning)

The next morning things appeared to be back to normal. Hermione had morning sickness and Draco left early for breakfast. But one thing differed and that was at breakfast.

"So Hermione, I hear you have a new flame?" questioned Ginny, smiling.

"Yeah. He's so sweet Ginny, I can't believe we've hated him for so long." Said Hermione.

"He must really be great if you're pouring ketchup into your tea instead of honey." Said Ginny, stopping her friend before she spilled some.

And that's when it happened. The post came, Hermione wasn't expecting anything that morning, but a great eagle owl swooped down with a letter and a rose tied with a black ribbon. (Just like in Phantom of the opera.)

Hermione quickly opened the letter.

'_My Hermione, how time seems to slow down when we're not together. _

_Can't wait to see you again in Potions this afternoon. And I have something for you that I'll give to you after dinner tonight. Until then my darling._

_Yours always,_

_Draco Malfoy'_

Hermione looked up and caught Draco's eye. He winked and walked out with the rest of his group of friends. Ginny looked over and saw the connection between them. They looked perfect for each other.

Hermione was suddenly anticipating going to double Potions. Finally the time came and she suddenly had a wave of nausea.

"Five points from Gryffindor because of Miss Granger's late return." Snape said, looking at her coolly.

"That's unreasonable, I can't help it that I'm sick." Hermione stated.

"Sit down Miss Granger so that class may begin." Snape snapped.

Hermione sat down reluctantly. Draco tried to comfort her when Snape wasn't looking. Harry and Ron were watching from their desks, not happy with what they were seeing but they promised to let her date, they didn't have to like it.

"So what did you find out about Scintillation Solution?" asked Hermione, going over her three pages of notes.

"Well I found out that it's two potions in one. It's part pepper up solution. And—what why are you grinning?" Draco asked looking at Hermione.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said quickly, looking back at her notes.

This flirting went on during the entire lesson. Next it was Draco's turn to look at Hermione; she was nibbling the top of her quill. Hermione looked up while in the middle of writing.

"Stop, I'm trying to finish my work." Hermione snapped playfully. She had a big smile on her face, the first true one in over three months.

"You stop; I've read this same sentence four times." Draco playfully snapped.

Harry and Ron looked on in disgust. Snape walked by and caught them talking. But taking no notice Draco, rounding on Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy doesn't want to have to hear you babbling for two hours. Let this be a warning to you." Snape said, sweeping past.

Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Actually, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione smiled and they continued with their work. Then McGonagall called them to her office to talk about the absence of one of their members.

"Well due to the absence of Mr. Johnson, you do two think you could do well on your own until his return?" she asked.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a second and nodded.

"Sure Professor, we don't mind working alone." Draco spoke up.

McGonagall gave them a pass back to Potions. Soon class was over and they were parted once again. It was lunch; Hermione had never been so hungry. Her plate was almost as high as Ron's on a regular basis.

"Geez Hermione, slow down. You're going to choke!" exclaimed Ginny, taking small bites of her pie.

"I can't help it. I'm so hungry. Well rather the twins are hungry." Hermione stated, shoving shepherds pie into her mouth.

The silence around the group was quiet for a moment. They all had almost forgotten that their dear friend was expecting twins.

"Wow, the shock of it came again. I can't believe that you're having twins." Came Harry.

"I know, you're not even showing yet." Piped up Ron.

"Well actually I am, just my robes are in a bigger size." Hermione said, looking at Harry's watch.

It was just a few minutes before her next class started. Hermione gathered all of her things and rushed to Muggle Studies. Thinking that something was wrong, Draco rushed after her.

When he caught up with her.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, looking her over.

"I'm fine. I was just late for class is all. Thanks for checking up on me." Hermione stated putting her arms around Draco's neck.

"No problem. Anything for you." Draco said his arms around her waist.

Draco lowered his head and kissed Hermione sweetly. It was perfect, no one was around and they fit perfectly together. When they pulled away, the bell rang. Draco walked away quickly in the other direction, but not before waving goodbye.

"Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" Parvati asked coming up beside Hermione.

"Sort of. But never you mind, I'll tell you if anything else happens." Said Hermione, sitting at the front row.

(Later that night in the Common Room)

"Draco, you said you wanted to see me." Hermione said, knocking on his room door.

Draco came out with a gold box and a dozen roses.

"I know it's a little late but, Happy Birthday!" said Draco, handing over the presents.

"Oh Draco, they're beautiful. Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed jumping in Draco's arms.

This was slightly odd. Draco had never experienced so much affection from just one person. So this was what true love felt like. Draco hugged her back. Hermione jumped down and they walked over to the couch.

Hermione opened the box and found a pure silver charm of a heart and a crystal snitch with gold wings in the middle.

"This is beautiful. Thanks." Hermione thanked Draco again.

Hermione went away for a moment to put the roses away and came back with a notebook and a forever ink quill.

"Ok, this is something that I'm trying. When I tell you something I want you to give me your honest feelings." Hermione said, poising her pen.

Draco nodded.

"I went out with Vicktor Krum for two years and I almost married him." Hermione said, wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"I'm completely jealous. Honestly." Draco stated.

Hermione wrote it all down then went to the next statement.

"Since I've been pregnant I've been getting a lot of attention towards my boobs. What are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm thankful that you're mine. Now I'm the envy of the school. Exactly which guys were staring at you, I need to have a talk with them." Draco said, bringing Hermione closer.

Hermione wrote down his every word and the notebook was gone.

"What exactly was the test for anyway?" Draco asked, rubbing Hermione's shoulder softly.

"It was to see how important I was to you. And I think I've got to go over my notes again, but I think you passed." Hermione said smiling.

"I still want those names." Said Draco kissing Hermione softly.

Hermione giggled and kissed him back.

A/N: HELLO ALL! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS. I LEAVE TOMORROW AND I'M SO EXCITED! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT THE NAMES SHOULD BE.

JENNIFER


	6. The note

Hi all! I'm home from vacation. I got the sixth book and I was totally shocked. Now what's Harry going to do, he barely stands a chance now. And I knew something was up with Snape! Well I just own the plot so on with the chapter.

The rest of the month went on quite quickly. Hermione growing more still.

"Well you have two happy twins in there Miss Granger. Take this potion to ease your morning sickness. Come back to see me in three weeks." Said Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione nodded and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her friends were waiting to hear on her check-up.

"So how are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"I'm fine. The twins are great too. Over on this side is my son." Said Hermione pointing to her left side. "And over here is my little girl."

"That's great. Have you picked out any names yet?" Asked Ron, munching on a chocolate frog.

"No. I'm going to the library later for research, maybe I'll find a book of names." Said Hermione, grabbing a chocolate frog and walking out of the portrait hole.

Finally she came to her portrait and said the password. And as usual Draco was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"So how are you coming along?" Draco inquired, clearing off a space for Hermione.

"They're fine. While researching, can you help me find a book of baby names. I can't seem to think of a proper name for them. I mean I can't call them baby 1 and baby 2 for five months!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco had learned to stay quiet during her bursts of emotion very much like this one. Because if he said something and it was the wrong thing then she was round on him faster than a snake on a mouse.

"Yeah, of course I'll help you." Draco stated.

They got up their things and went to the library. They had to go separate ways because no one knew that they were sort-of seeing each other, except Hermione's closest friends.

Hermione sat on one end of the table and Draco on the other. While Hermione was writing a long paragraph on why nothing in the castle ran on electricity, an owl landed roughly in front of her.

Hermione took the scroll from the great bird and thanked him. She looked over the paper and saw that it was from Azkaban.

' _Miss Hermione Granger,_

_we don't know how to tell you but Mr. Nick Johnson has broken out of our top security cell. We think he is returning back to Hogwarts. We've already informed the headmaster and you will be watched until the danger has lifted. _

_Sincerely,_

_The head of Security at the Ministry of Magic_

_Russ Yoogle ' _

Hermione's heart was racing. Nick was out of jail and she was so very unprotected. Hermione looked up and saw Draco looking at her from afar. She gave him a look that said later. Hermione continued with her work and tried to forget about the frightening note.

(Common Room)

"I'll walk with you to every class, I don't care if they see us together!" exclaimed Draco, holding the note tightly in his hand.

"No. You don't have to, it would seem less odd if one of my friends did it." Hermione stated, looking up at Draco.

"But Hermione, I care about you more than you will ever know. What if something were to happen and for one second the idiots turned around and you were gone. I could never forgive myself." Draco stated, sitting down and looking Hermione straight in the eye.

"I'll be fine. As long as I know that you'll always be here when I need you. I can stand up to anything." Said Hermione.

Draco scooted over and kissed Hermione passionately. Within the few seconds, a note was posted to their bulletin board.

'NEXT HOGSMEADE VISIT TO BE THIS WEEKEND!'

Hermione smiled, she always loved going down to the village. Draco suddenly felt like something was caught in his throat, now was the chance to ask Hermione on a date, but how to do it? Draco handed Hermione the name book and walked to his room. Hermione stayed on the couch not really paying attention to anything.

(The next morning)

"How about Arwen for my girl and Hunter for my boy?" asked Hermione, going over the list she made out the night before.

"They're both nice names but do you really think they go well together?" asked Ginny.

"I want them to be separate, you know. Like Fred and George, their names sound nice together so they act the same. I want my twins to behave differently." Said Hermione putting a sparkly star next to the name 'Arwen' with her wand.

"I found this name just now 'Mione. How do you like Corin for your girl or Diana?" asked Ron, looking through the book.

"I think I like Corin. It sounds very nice. So I'm sticking with that one. Unless I find a better one." Said Hermione, writing the name down. (A/N: that's where you readers come in, if you have a better name tell me and I'll see if I like it.)

They spent their entire free hour, looking over names.

"Come on Manning is such a great name. Especially if he's going to be a great quidditch player." Stated Harry, looking through the book.

"Yeah it won't be so bad. Manning Kalin Granger and Corin Gail Granger." Said Hermione writing the names down with a flourish.

"Gail Hermione?" questioned Ron.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with it. Oh my gosh I'm late. I have to meet Draco in the Common Room before his next class." Said Hermione, checking Harry's watch.

Hermione quickly gathered her things and ran back to the castle, holding her stomach still. The potion seemed to be working perfectly. Finally she got there, a little out of breath. Hermione fixed herself up and walked in. Draco was sitting at the table, scribbling something out over and over. Hermione cleared her throat to acknowledge that she was there. Draco looked up and smiled.

"You said you wanted to see me?" asked Hermione, walking over to him.

"Um, yeah I did. You know how there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up? And well I wanted to know if you'd go with me?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione contently.

"Yes of course I'd go with you. I was going to ask you if you didn't ask me." Hermione stated, smiling as bright as ever.

Draco then noticed the paper clutched in her hand. And he brought it up.

"These are the names of my children. Over here is Manning and his sister Corin. But I might think of naming them something else." Hermione stated, putting the paper into her bag.

"Are they using their father's surname or their mother's" asked Draco, touching the subject lightly.

"They're using mine currently. I don't want to have to think about him when I look at them." Said Hermione, feeling her stomach.

Draco nodded and kissed Hermione cheek before walking out on his way to class. Hermione had never given thought to what the surname of her twins would be. Now that Draco had brought it up Hermione had a lot to think about. Along with what was she going to wear on her date.

(Gryffindor Common Room)

"Don't panick. I'll come over the hour before and do your make up for you. And I'll help you pick out your outfit. I'm sure that you can make some of your clothes expand to fit properly." Said Ginny, looking at the new edition of 'Witch Weekly'

"Thank you so much Ginny. Well I have to go, I'm needed in the library for a tutoring session." Said Hermione on her way out of the room.

(2 hours later, just before dinner)

"Ok, I can see you again in about a week. I can't this weekend but maybe on Monday." Said Hermione writing down where she left off.

"Thanks so much Hermione. I think I have a chance at passing my Transfiguration test." Said a little Hufflepuff 2nd year.

"No problem Diana." Hermione smiled.

Diana left for dinner while Hermione picked up the books. Suddenly an owl swooped down and left a note that was written very quickly and only had two small words written.

' _I'm coming '_

Hermione knew that handwriting anywhere. It was Nick. He didn't say where he was or what he meant. Hermione quickly looked around and dashed to the Great Hall.

Draco saw the strangled look on Hermione's face during dinner and tried to get her attention but it was no use, she wouldn't look up. Maybe they would talk later that night. Dinner was over and Hermione hadn't said a word.

'What am I going to do? What if something happens to me and no one is there. Oh, everything is so messed up!" Hermione said to herself.

Tears streaming down her face while sitting on her bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Hermione let the person in. It was Draco with a worried face. Hermione tried to wipe her tears away and give him a smile but it was no use, the tears kept coming.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Asked Draco worriedly.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Hermione said hastily.

"Well if it's nothing then you wouldn't be crying." Draco persisted, making Hermione smile just a little.

"I just don't want to tell you. I'm allowed to have secrets you know. I'll be fine. Don't look at me that way. I'll be perfectly fine." Said Hermione putting on her best smile.

Draco took it and left Hermione alone. She sat there in pure horror looking out of every window and casting a charm on everything. Hopefully she would be able to sleep well.

(Getting Ready)

"Here how about this skirt and this top?" Asked Ginny going through Hermione's closet.

"No. I'll look like a cow!" yelled Hermione.

Nothing seemed to look right.

"Well what do you expect, you are almost five months pregnant with twins." Ginny stated getting down a nice orange dress that was knee length, a low neckline , and three quarter sleeves.

"I really like that dress Ginny. I didn't know that I had one like it." Said Hermione, standing up to examine it.

Ginny smiled and tucked her wand back into her make-up purse. While Hermione was getting showered and dressed Draco was having a hard time in his room. With is best bud Blasie.

"She's just like any other girl in the school Draco. What makes her so different from the other girls you've dated?" He asked, messing with Draco's cologne.

"Well firstly she's not stuck up or thinks she's prettier than anyone else. Hermione makes me smile and makes me feel like I'm something important. Something that I've never felt with my father or with any other girl. We can talk about anything." Said Draco, looking for the right shirt.

(Hermione's room)

Hermione was saying basically everything Draco had just said while Ginny applied her make-up.

"Well it seems as though our Hermione has been hit by the love bug." Smiled Ginny, who knew exactly what it was like every time she looked at Harry.

Hermione's make-up was simple, just a little blush and very light orange eyeshadow. Her lipstick was just simple light pink. Ginny had now moved to Hermione's hair.

Since the curls were already there, Ginny pulled the hair out of the front with a diamond studded hair clip. Small bits were left out to frame Hermione's face.

"Oh Ginny thank you so much. I love it." Said Hermione looking at herself in the mirror.

Draco had finally found a shirt and put it on after adding a bit of his cinnamon scented cologne. Hermione spritsed herself with peach body mist and was off to the bottom of the steps.

Draco found her soon after. His heart almost stopped. She looked beautiful, even more so than usual. Draco walked up to her and took her hand.

A/N: HELLO ALL! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER? THE NEXT ONE WILL BE ABOUT THEIR DATE AND THE HORRIBLE THING THAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN. I'M STILL UP TO BABY NAMES IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE ONES I PICKED OUT.


	7. Nick

Hello my faithful readers. I hope that you liked the last chapter. Well let's not toddle and get on with the story.

Hermione smiled as she saw Draco come up to her. They walked into Hogsmeade and went straight to the 3 Broomsticks for a quick drink.

"You look really pretty today." Draco stated for the hundredth time.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

Draco and Hermione walked down the small street hand-in-hand receiving a lot of looks from the other students. But Hermione couldn't care less. Yes her stomach was protruding out for the world to see but it didn't bother her.

After an hour of going into shops and looking through things something horrible happened. Nick!

"Well Hermione, It seems as though you have a new toy." Nick stated, looking crazy.

Azkaban did not seem to have treated him well.

"He's not my toy. And I'm not his. Draco has true feelings for me." Hermione said back.

"If I can't have you no one else will!" Nick called out raising his wand.

There was suddenly a crowd around them. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Nick suddenly had a psychotic look on his face. Draco knew instantly where Nick was going with this.

"Adverda----!" Nick started out.

"Hermione! Noooooo!" Shouted Draco, jumping in front of her.

"Kadavera!" Nick finished.

There was a blinding blue light and it hit Draco squarely in the chest. He fell down in what seemed like slow motion in front of Hermione's eyes. Nick let out a crazy laugh. Suddenly a squad came down from the sky to take Nick away. He was still laughing as they flew away.

"Draco? Draco can you hear me? Please be alright." Hermione said, bringing Draco's head onto her lap.

His great silver eyes flickered and looked onto Hermione. His smile looked pained.

"Hermione. I want you to know that if I get through this, I want to be with you always. Not marriage yet but to know that I have a chance." Draco breathed out.

He handed Hermione a ring with a small pink diamond. It was a promise ring.

"I understand. You'll be alright." Hermione cried.

Tears were slipping down her cheeks. Draco slowly slipped into darkness.

(1 week later in St. Mongus)

Draco had been unconscious for an entire week now. Hermione hadn't left his side once. It turns out that Nick had said the wrong incantation for the killing curse. Instead it was the spell form of the Draught of the Living Death. With a small potion the person could wake up sooner.

Draco woke up and saw Hermione sitting in a chair next to him, she had on his quidditch sweats and her hair was more fuzzy than usual. Hermione was resting her head on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from hours of crying. Draco stroked her hand that was holding onto his. Hermione awoke with a start.

"Draco you're alright. I was so worried about you." Said Hermione putting on a wet smile.

"What happened?" Draco asked, his head pounding.

"Nick hit you with what he thought was the killing curse but it wasn't. It was like you were sleeping. They gave you a potion every two hours. I've been here the entire time." Said Hermione, wiping away new tears.

Draco let it wash over before he said anything else.

"Is Nick back in Azkaban?" asked Draco.

"Yes. They gave him the 'Kiss' instantly. We're safe, my children and I are safe." Hermione said, placing a hand on her stomach.

Suddenly something shifted against Hermione's hand on the left side. It was Manning.

"What is it? Are they alright?" asked Draco, noticing the look on Hermione's face.

"Yeah. Manning just moved, place your hand here." Hermione stated putting Draco's hand on the spot.

Manning moved again. The next second his sister moved. Hermione smiled brightly, the first real smile in almost a week.

"Hermione I was thinking, instead of calling her Corin Gail how about Isis Christine (Thank you dracodolenz for the name Isis!)" Draco stated, looking up at Hermione.

Hermione thought it over for a moment and then smiled.

"Ok. Her name is Isis." Said Hermione.

The twins had stopped moving but the two continued to stay as they were. Then a Healer came in.

"Well I see that you're starting to feel better. Here, take this Pepper up potion and then you may leave." Becky said handing Draco the steaming liquid.

Hermione had to force Draco to take it because he was being childish about it. Then Draco noticed that Hermione was wearing his clothes.

"Where did you get those?" Draco inquired.

"I went into your closet because none of my clothes are fitting anymore. I can get others if you wanted to wear these." Stated Hermione, turning around while Draco changed his clothes.

"No. I was just wondering. You can turn around now." Draco stated, smirking at Hermione's shyness.

They touched a portkey and went straight back to their common room. There Hermione's friends were waiting expectantly.

"Hey Draco. How are you feeling?" asked Ginny, when they popped in.

"Alright I suppose."

"Anyone who would stand in front of a spell for my friend forever has my trust." Ron stated shaking Draco's hand.

Hermione smiled and for the first time Harry and Ginny noticed her Promise ring.

"Hey, Hermione what's that for?" asked Harry.

"I'll explain once I make sure Draco's comfortable." Hermione whispered.

Hermione took Draco to his room and fixed his bed and pillows. She conjured a cup of forever filling water and helped him get into bed.

"You really don't have to do this Hermione. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Draco stated, crawling into bed.

"I know. But I owe you so much, you saved three lives. The least I can do is take care of you." Said Hermione, tucking him in.

Draco smirked and tried to relax. Hermione kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

'I'm so in love with her. But how to tell her, I lost my chance a week ago. I had my chance in the hospital. What did I do to deserve such a caring person like Hermione?' Draco stated to himself drifting off to sleep.

"So what's the story behind the ring?" Asked Ginny grabbing a pillow.

"Well Draco gave me a promise ring in hopes that we would always be together. Not engagement Ronald, a promise that someday we will be." Said Hermione twisting the ring around her finger.

Hermione then told them about the name change. They agreed that they liked the name very much.

"Ok he has taste after all." Harry stated.

"Well of course he has taste. He's dating me isn't he?" Hermione joked.

Everyone laughed a bit. Then Hermione shooed them out because she had to catch up on her homework and research. An hour or two later Draco came down from his bed to find Hermione rolled up on the couch reading a big book.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you up for another hour. How are feeling?" asked Hermione, closing her book and getting out her wand.

"I'm fine I guess. How much----." Started Draco before Hermione shoved a thermometer into his mouth.

"Don't talk for a second or I won't get a good reading. I'm almost done with my homework and I have another page to do on electricity. Oh good it's ready." Hermione stated quickly taking the thermometer out.

Draco was perfectly fine. Hermione called Dobby to bring Draco some lunch. Dobby did as told and brought a nice plate of chicken sandwiches and soup.

(2 weeks later)

Draco had fully recovered and Hermione had grown more. Now they were having a nice lunch in the Room of Requirements that was made to look like a nice café in Paris. Hermione looked adorable with a black skirt and a red sweater. Draco looked nervous and cute with slacks and a sweater.

"Um, Hermione I've been thinking about this for such a long time. But I wasn't sure, I'm positive about my feelings for you." Draco said.

Hermione had no idea what Draco was talking about.

"Hermione I'm so in love with you. I've never met another person I've loved more." Draco said smiling.

"Y-you do? But Draco why?" Hermione questioned smiling, tears streaming down.

"Because Hermione, you're beautiful even when you're crying. You make me smile and I feel a connection between you and I." said Draco, taking Hermione's hands.

"Good, because I love you too." Hermione stated jumping on Draco's lap.

Draco brought Hermione closer to him and took her lips. The kiss was passionate; Draco nibbled Hermione's bottom lip for access. Hermione allowed him in and moaned softly as Draco's tongue battled with her own. Finally they pulled apart and smiled.

The next morning Hermione told Ginny all about her wonderful afternoon. It seemed almost like a dream. Hermione couldn't stop smiling during the entire day. Nick was gone forever, she was pregnant and she had a great boyfriend.

Draco would have his first chance to show his love for her in their next potions class.

A/N: HI! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IT MIGHT HAVE GONE A BIT QUICK BUT THIS IS LIKE THE 7TH CHAPTER.

-JENNIFER


	8. Flipping

Hello all! I'm so glad that you like my story. And now for the new chapter, I don't own anything except the plot and some chapters.

(The next morning)

Draco sent Hermione ahead of him to potions because he was planning something very big for class.

(Potions 10 min later)

"Hey Draco, you didn't come over last night. I missed you." Pansy called out, before class started.

"I was busy." Draco stated when Hermione came over.

Pansy looked Hermione over and giggled.

"Professor was right; you have been taking a swelling solution." Pansy giggled out.

"No I haven't! I'm pregnant thank you very much!" Hermione snapped.

"Someone touched you and they didn't get sick. Wow, they must have guts." Pansy stated, her giggles gone.

Hermione's bottom lip trembled. Draco knew instantly that she was about to cry. Thankfully Snape walked in and class began.

"Ok, we're presenting the second half of our potions. Malfoy, Granger you're up." Snape bellowed out clearing the board.

They went to the front of the room and got the stuff ready.

"Ok, we researched on the Scintillation Solution and we found out that it's part Pepper Up potion." Hermione stated, going over her notes.

Draco smirked; it was time to put his plan into action. He tapped the board and in big pink flashing letters it said: 'I, DRACO MALFOY, AM MADDLY IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER'.

Then around that, were in smaller letters: 'She's mine', 'No staring', 'Come near her and I'll hex you!' Hermione looked at the board and smiled. Draco then waved his wand and little red and pink hearts were floating in a halo above his and Hermione's head.

"And for a finale." Draco stated.

Draco spun Hermione around kissed her passionately in front of the entire class and Snape. Pansy let out a small scream of horror.

"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy!" Snape yelled, sweeping over to them.

They finally broke apart. Most of the girls in the room let out a soft sigh and most of the guys let out wolf whistles. Draco took Hermione's hand they walked out of potions. The hearts lingering on the ceiling.

"So what did you think of Potion's today?" Draco asked as they walked onto the grounds.

"It was electrifying! How long exactly have you been planning this?" Hermione inquired, as they sat on a bench.

"That's not the question. The question is how many guys will look after you now." Draco said, smirking.

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco's cheek.

By lunch the whole school was buzzing about what had happened in potions that morning. Ginny, Ron and Harry rushed to sit next to Hermione. They hadn't talked to her since potions.

"He's in love with you?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

Hermione nodded with a smile.

"You two look so cute together. I hear Pansy's in the hospital wing in shock." Ginny said, pouring soup.

Hermione nodded again.

"Aren't you going to do anything except nod? I mean a guy without any feeling at all, has declared his undying love for you." Harry stated.

"So do you love him back?" asked Ginny.

"Of course I love him back! Besides the twins Draco's my everything." Hermione stated, almost sounding like Luna.

(Slytherin Table)

"I knew something was up. So how did you do it?" Blasie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco questioned.

"I mean how did you get her pregnant so fast?" asked Blasie.

"They're not mine. Hermione was with Nick Johnson." Draco stated, munching on a sandwich.

Blasie looked shocked, Draco was taking leftovers. Blasie said what he was thinking

"Hermione's not left overs. She was raped, they broke up and we've been growing closer." Draco stated, turning a bit pink.

Blasie left it at that and went to visit Pansy. Draco left lunch early to go to History of Magic. It was the only class he didn't have with Hermione.

(Dumbledore's office)

"Miss Granger seeing as though your due date is in March. We've decided to give you Mr. Johnson's room for a nursery. You're able to decorate it any way you choose." Said Dumbledore.

"Thank you so much Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing her books.

(Later that night in the common room)

"So Dumbledore gave you his room?" Draco asked, finishing off his Transfiguration essay.

Hermione had finished her work an hour ago and was now pacing in front of the fire. The dim light was bouncing off of Hermione's hair and illuminating her happy features. Draco looked up and examined her. She was beautiful. Hermione noticed his staring.

"Earth to Draco, come in Draco." Said Hermione, waving her arms about.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" Draco questioned, spinning around.

"Weren't you listening, I was just going over my ideas for the room. I have so many ideas that I have to go over with my friends." Hermione said happily.

Hermione took an intake of breath and held her stomach. One of the twins had shifted. Draco came over looked her over helplessly.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco.

"I'm fine, I think Isis flipped." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco looked for a second more to make sure Hermione was fine before taking a shower before bed. Hermione later took a hot bath and went to bed.

(Day before Thanksgiving; sorry about the big jump)

"Draco, do you want to come with me for my checkup?" Hermione asked, putting on her shoes with difficulty.

"Sure. Here, let me help you." Draco stated, putting Hermione's leg on his lap so that he could put on her shoe.

Draco's thin hands brushed across Hermione's leg and she froze. Draco's touch was gentle not as harsh as Hermione thought it would be. All too soon it was over.

"Ok. Let's go babe." Said Draco, lending a helping hand.

(Infirmary)

"Ok, well the twins are fine. Except the female, she's not in the right position." Madame Pomfrey observed.

"I know, she flipped last night. Is that bad, can we fix it?" asked Hermione, holding Draco's hand who was listening intently.

"It's not bad, unless she doesn't flip back you won't be able to have a vaginal birth." Said Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione nodded.

"Is there anyway to flip her back over?" asked Draco after a long moment of silence.

"Well actually there is a potion, but it takes a full 24 hours. Miss Granger would have to stay the night." She said, looking through a book.

Draco looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"I'll do it. I'll just go and get some clothes for the night. Thank you Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said fixing shirt.

"You're welcome. Mr. Malfoy, I'd like a word with you." She said, as Draco sent Hermione along.

"Yes Madame?"

"I just want you to know that after this procedure, Hermione will be a bit weak. The twins will be due in 3 or 4 months and it won't be as easy to turn her around. I want you to do everything in your power to make sure Hermione's comfortable and not over exerting herself." She said pointing a finger at Draco.

Draco nodded and left the room.

(Hermione's bed in the infirmary)

Hermione had already taken the potion and was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Did you have to do this?" asked Harry looking worried.

"No I didn't, but I'm not going to get cut open either." Stated Hermione.

"It won't be so bad having a small scar. I mean, look at Harry." Said Ron, pointing at Harry.

Hermione laughed.

"I'm still going through with this. Now go, I'll see you all tomorrow." Hermione said, hugging her friend's goodbye.

Shortly Draco came in smiling.

"Hey sweetie. I was wondering when you were coming to visit." Said a smiling Hermione.

"Of course I was coming by. The common room is so quiet without you. And the lights don't shine the same. The couch isn't soft or warm. None of the things in books makes any sense." Draco stated.

"Draco, I just got here. You can't miss me yet." Said Hermione.

"Oh but I do." Draco said in a whiny voice.

"I'll be out this time tomorrow." Hermione said, taking Draco's hand.

"And I'll be waiting."

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione delicately for a while. They broke apart and did it again this time with more passion. Madame Pomfrey came in and cleared her throat.

"Ok Mr. Malfoy I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Miss Granger needs her rest for the long road ahead of us." Said Madame Pomfrey.

Draco kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I love you 'Mione." Draco said and left.

Madame Pomfrey was right; Hermione had a really tough night of twisting and crying.

A/N: HELLO GANG! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I'LL UPDATE SOON AS I CAN. I START SCHOOL ON THE FIRST OF AUGUST.

-JENNIFER


	9. tutoring

Hi all! Mysteriouscharm pointed out that the last chapter was ironic. Could someone please point out the irony! I don't own anything except some characters and the plot.

It was Thanksgiving evening and Hermione had just gotten back from her long and grueling day. This would be the 10th time that she had woken up from her on-again off-again sleeping habits.

"Welcome back. Right on schedule too." Draco stated who was sitting next to her on a pouf.

Hermione giggled and yawned.

"You must forgive me."

"For what Draco?" asked Hermione, sitting up slightly.

"I've been watching you sleep for the past hour." Draco said with a smirk.

For some reason this didn't seem to bother Hermione in the way that it ought to. Shortly after Manning kicked.

"I think they're hungry. Can I please go and get something to eat?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger. You are on strict orders to stay in bed. But _I'd_ be glad to get you something." Said Draco, standing up.

"I don't want to be confined to my bed for another second, it's too soft." Hermione whined.

Draco almost caved in when he remembered his promise to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione decided to let Draco get her food while she read a book.

(10 min later)

"Ok, I'm all rested can I please get out of bed now?" Hermione asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Draco asked.

Before Hermione could answer Draco scooped her into his strong arms. Hermione placed her arms around Draco's neck securely and kissed him softly.

"Can I go sit on the couch?"

Draco carried her to the couch and she sat soundly on his lap. Once again Hermione was asleep, but this time she was snuggled against her one true love.

(The next week and then a day)

It was December 4th. And Hermione was feeling totally fine. Everyone knew that Draco and Hermione were an item. The flipping went great and the twins were due in 3 months. Hermione was in the library with Diana and a new guy named Jeremy.

"We have to write essay's on Wolf's Bane for Snape." Jeremy stated, taking out his books.

"Ok, so what do you know?" Asked Hermione starting on her copy.

"I know that it's used in potions. But I don't know what for." Diana said, heading her paper.

"That's a good start. But you need to know what the potion is used for. One of my good friends needs it." Hermione said.

Hermione's ring caught the light and Diana noticed. Knowing Hermione the longest, Diana spoke up.

"Hermione, who gave you that pretty ring?" asked Diana.

Hermione looked over and smiled.

"It's a promise ring from my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said with a smile.

"Are you pregnant because of him?" asked Jeremy.

Diana jabbed him in the ribs. Hermione smiled again, this was quite entertaining.

"Don't ask her questions like that!" Diana snapped.

"It's alright. No they're not Draco's, but I don't really want to mention who. We have finish this assignment." Said Hermione checking the clock.

Finally they finished their work and as a surprise Draco came in. In front of the younglings he kissed her.

"Orchideous!" said Draco, out of his wand came 3 yellow roses.

"Thank you. Oh, um, this is Diana and Jeremy. I tutor them by order of their parents." Said Hermione.

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I take your teacher away for lunch?" Draco inquired, shaking their hands.

Both of them shook their heads as Hermione picked up her books. Draco took her books away and carried them.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked as they walked into the Great Hall.

"I asked around. And then---." Draco started when Pansy walked by.

"How could anyone miss something that big? If Granger stood in front of the sun she would cause a lunar eclipse." Pansy laughed out, followed by some others.

"Just shove it Pansy. You're just jealous because I chose Hermione over you." Draco snapped, and pansy was instantly quiet.

With that Hermione and Draco went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Surprisingly Harry and Ron let him sit down without a word.

(The common room)

"Hey, 'Mione." Draco spoke up.

Hermione was sitting by the fire trying to do her research.

"A-are you d-doing anything for the h-holidays in a few w-weeks?" Draco asked, twisting his fingers.

Hermione sensed his nervousness and went to sit next to him.

"I don't think I am. My parents have disowned me so I can't go home." Said Hermione.

"W-would you l-like to spend them with me. At my winter cabin? Your friends can come too if that'd make you happy." Draco said his confidence back.

"Really Draco? I'd love to come, let me ask my friends. I'm sure they'd say yes. I love you so much!" Hermione exclaimed, literally jumping on Draco's lap.

Draco let out a small cry of pain.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hit your--?"

"Merlin, yes." Draco breathed out.

Hermione kissed her apologies and went to find her friends.

(Gryffindor's)

"Hey Hermione! What brings you here?" asked Ginny, filing her nails.

"Listen up. Draco's invited us all to spend the holidays with him, please say you can come?" asked Hermione, sitting in her usual chair.

Harry looked at both Ron and Ginny and came up with his conclusion.

"Sure, we'll come." Answered Harry.

Hermione looked happier than she did before. Her friends were finally warming up to her being with Draco.

"Well I'm not going if Jason can't come." Ginny stated, looking down at her locket.

"Of course he can come. Ok, well I have to get back. I've got loads to do before tomorrow." Hermione smiled, going out of the portrait hole.

"She's been extremely happy these past few days. I don't remember her happy with Nick." Ron piped up.

"I agree. Malfoy must be doing something right. Maybe it's alright to trust him. But if that snake does one thing to our Hermione, I'll have his head for breakfast." Said Harry, crushing his assignment.

Ginny let out a shriek of laughter at the sour look on Harry's face. Ron too couldn't retain his enjoyment.

Hermione slept soundly that night. Or so she thought. Shortly after she awoke to a breathing that wasn't her own. Hermione turned on her light and saw Draco looking at her.

"What are you doing up and in my room?" Hermione said a lot more harshly than she would have liked.

"I'm sorry for checking on you but you were yelling in your sleep again. I thought something might have been wrong." Draco said, standing up.

"Sorry for snapping. I'm alright, why don't you just sleep with me tonight. That way you don't have to sneak around. It's really creepy." Said Hermione, fixing a spot next to her.

Draco froze; Hermione wanted him to sleep with her?

Draco crawled in next to her and was instantly surrounded in warmth. Hermione turned around and kissed Draco sweetly before going back to sleep. During the night, Hermione felt safer than she had in almost 6 months.

(The next afternoon during quidditch practice)

Ginny decided to come with Hermione to watch Draco practice. So far everything was going great.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Ginny sipping her warm butterbeer.

"Well last week Draco told me that he watches me sleep. I don't know if that should be romantic or creepy. No one has ever done that for me." Hermione stated, fixing her coat.

"I think that's totally sweet. I would kill to have Jason do that for me. He is truly in love with you. Malfoy has changed a lot since you came into his lonely life." Ginny spoke.

Hermione thought about it. Draco really had changed a lot. He was a lot nicer to everyone and their relationship has brought a new side to this mysterious guy.

A/N: HELLO ALL! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'M NOT TOO PROUD OF IT THOUGH, THIS CHAPTER SEEMED POINTLESS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

-JENNIFER


	10. Rushing

Hello everyone! Sorry about the late updates. I've been on Neopets and I just started high school. Just to let you know, I own nothing except the plot and some characters.

It was now the first day of vacation at Draco's log cabin and Hermione was hyped. When they arrived the cabin looked really small but with great scenery. There was a big fresh blanket of snow and nice mountains. Also surrounding the house were great oak trees.

Ginny and Jason decided to go skiing together. Ron and Harry followed some pretty girls to a hot water spring and Draco went to the nearest store to pick up some things for the cabin. Leaving poor Hermione alone.

10 min later

"Hermione, I'm back." Called out Draco from the front door.

"Bonjour Amour!" Hermione said back, placing her arms around Draco's neck.

"I love it when you speak French." Draco murmured against Hermione's lips.

They kissed for a while before Draco realized that he couldn't hold the groceries and Hermione. Everything dropped. Draco cursed lightly under his breath.

"Don't worry babe. I got them." Said Hermione taking out her wand.

"Locomotor Groceries!"

The bags then followed Hermione's wand into the kitchen. There she put them all away without lifting a finger.

"You are totally amazing, you know that?" said Draco, his arms around Hermione from behind.

"Yeah. Thanks for noticing." Hermione joked, kissing Draco's hand.

They stayed like that for a while. Until everyone came back for lunch.

"I'm totally starving! What's for eats?" Asked Ron, plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well firstly, you have to change your clothes. You're getting water everywhere." Complained Hermione, following the drops of water with her wand.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I'll get it in a bit; let's just have a nice lunch first." Ron said, rubbing his growling stomach.

Hermione put her anger aside just for the sake of her friends. She and Draco had made a bunch of sandwiches. And Hermione had conjured a big cauldron of Butterbeer.

"So how was the skiing?" Draco asked Jason.

"It was great! I got big air!" Jason stated, his nose a bit burnt from the reflection on the snow.

"Yeah, you would say that. Considering I didn't know how to ski. No one told me you'd strap flat boards to your feet and slide down a mountain!" complained Ginny.

Jason's smile whipped off his face. Draco tried to sustain his giggles with Hermione who had to cough to cover up her laughs.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time. I'd go with you but, snow and pregnancy don't go too well together." Hermione laughed.

The lunch went pretty well. Shortly after Harry and Ron went to find those girls again. They had promised to show Harry and Ron around the area. Leaving Draco and Hermione home alone again.

"I'm sorry that your Christmas break isn't what you wanted it to be. It's my entire fault." Said Hermione, brushing away a tear.

"It could never be your fault. I invited you remember? I wanted to spend time with you, so do you want to come with me and cut down a nice tree?" asked Draco, sitting in a chair opposite the couch.

Hermione nodded and they set off to find the perfect tree. Draco carried the axe and Hermione looked around. Finally she found one that she liked.

"How about this one? It's perfect!" said Hermione, pointing to the tree.

What Hermione thought was great and what Draco thought was great were totally different things. This tree was huge; it was about the size of a tree in the Forbidden Forest.

"I don't think that one will fit in the cabin. How about this one over here." Draco stated, pointing to a reasonable sized tree.

Hermione examined it. The tree wasn't so bad, the right size for the cabin and full.

"Fine. If it'll make you happy." Hermione stated rather grudgingly.

"Great! I'll make it up to you sooner or later." Said Draco.

And oh boy would he. But that's another chapter.

They set up the tree the instant they got home. It looked very nice in the corner near behind the couch.

"Is that how you wanted it?" Draco asked the 3rd time.

"Yes, it's perfect!" exclaimed Hermione, spinning around.

"This reminds me. Do you want to go out tonight? It's alright if you don't wanna." Said Draco.

"Of course I do. Where are we going? And better yet, when?" asked Hermione, sitting down.

Draco looked up at the clock and smiled.

"Well how about at 8:30? I still have to run a few errands." Said Draco.

"Ok. I can work with that. I still have 4 hours so I think I'll sleep." Said Hermione, stretching.

"I'm going now. Be back in a little bit." Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss and then appariated out of the building.

Ginny and Jason came back shortly after with some Christmas flowers to decorate the house with. The red and white ones.

Hermione was still sound asleep. While sleeping Hermione dreamed of her life after the twins were born. Draco was still with her and they were still deeply in love. Ginny and Jason were married and expecting their first kid. Then Isis kicked and Hermione woke up.

"What an odd dream." Said Hermione. Both of them kicked this time signaling Hermione to get some food.

"Hey Hermione. Like what we've done to the place?" asked Ginny, fixing the last flower.

Hermione looked around, the bright reds stood out greatly meshing nicely with the whites.

"They're beautiful Ginny! I had to wake up because Isis is hungry. I think she's going to be fat." Hermione joked.

"What were you in the mood for?" Jason asked, he too wanted to help Hermione after birth.

"Well I kind of wanted an apple or something. Maybe grapes and caramel! Yummy!" Exclaimed Hermione.

It sounded disgusting, but Jason made it for her anyway. Hermione sat down and ate happily. Then she explained about Draco's secret date that night.

"You two go out an awful lot. I should think that you'd like to stay home and rest." Ginny stated, sipping coffee with Irish Cream. (Also a great Ice cream)

"No. I don't really like staying inside. The fresh air is good for the babies anyway. I remember when we first met Nick and Jason. We went out every night." Hermione remembered.

"Yeah. Jason and I'd mostly kiss while you and Nick would talk. I liked your relationship, until… well you know. Now I'm envious of the one you have with Draco. You can talk about anything. Draco would do anything to make you happy. I see the way he looks at you." Stated Ginny.

Hermione giggled. No one has ever been envious of her except when she was dating Viktor Krum.

"That's funny when I was envious of you. Where are Ron and Harry anyway, I'm surprised those girls haven't thrown them out yet." Hermione stated, checking the clock.

And sure enough, Ron and Harry came busting through the door. Their hair was disheveled and they had lipstick smeared across their faces. But instead of happy faces they were furious.

"What happened to the both of you?" asked Jason, coming out of his and Ginny's room.

"We were happily snogging and then these two tough guys came in!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah and so we say we're busy. But they don't like that. The two guys throw Ron and me out. The girls say sorry for their husbands' behavior. Who kisses someone else when they're married! And where did all of these bloody flowers come from?" Harry asked viciously.

Hermione giggled. She had never seen Ron or Harry this mad before. They looked more delusional than angry. The clock then chimed 5:00 and Hermione rushed up to get ready for the date.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Harry asked, as Hermione grabbed her bowl of grapes which Ron wanted to finish.

"I've got a date at eight and I can't be late. Darn it! I'm speaking in limericks!" Hermione exclaimed Hermione.

"Make it at nine, wouldn't that be fine?" asked Jason, who laughed. He was also speaking in limericks.

Hermione rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water felt good on her sore back and feet. Pregnancy was no picnic, but at least there were people to help her out.

Soon Draco got back and put an armful of presents under the tree. Then he ran into the other bathroom and began to get ready.

A/N: I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT! HIGH SCHOOL IS FUN; I TAKE FRENCH AND HAVE ALL HONORS CLASSES!

-JENNIFER


	11. A date

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the horrible wait. I've been doing so much lately. It's a wonder why I get sleepy at 9:30. I don't own anything except the plot and some characters.

Draco was done long before Hermione. He sat on the couch in jeans, brown boots, and a grey sweater with the collar of a dress shirt poking out. His hair fell loosely into his eyes and he smelled of fresh cinnamon.

"Do you still get nervous before dates?" asked Harry, going into the kitchen to stir the boiling vegetables.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you, Hermione's so interesting and so beautiful. Every time I'm with her it's like nothing else in the world matters. If my pants were on fire I wouldn't notice, especially when I'm with Hermione." Stated Draco, picking loose fibers on the couch.

Ginny came over and patted Draco on the back.

"That, I think Draco would be true love. Please be kind to Hermione, she's going through more than any of us could imagine." Ginny said going to help finish dinner.

Hermione shortly came out. It really wasn't that long, but when you're nervous things seem to go a lot slower than normal.

Hermione looked really pretty. Her hair was swept back into a nice ponytail with a diamond studded scrunchii. She was dressed in maternity jeans and a big yellow sweater. Make-up was light accented with bright red lipstick. (My favorite)

"Are you ready to go?" asked Draco, standing up quickly.

"Yeah. Sorry you had to wait so long." Said Hermione, getting their coats out of the closet.

Harry, Ginny and Ron watched this from the kitchen. They were supposed to be cooking dinner.

Draco drove Hermione deep into the forest until they came to a landing that looked as though the ground had been covered in a thin sheet of silver. But no, it was fresh ice.

Hermione gave her boyfriend an inquiring look. When he conjured up two pairs of skates she understood. They were going skating.

10 minutes later

"When did you learn to skate?" asked Hermione, who did so frequently with her parents.

"For as long as I can remember. I guess it comes naturally to me." Said Draco stopping.

Hermione continued to skate around.

(Next few lines from Star Wars Ep. 3)

"You know Draco, I was thinking. After I had the twins it would be nice to find a nice house. Not too big but cozy. I nice safe place for them to grow up and I won't have to worry too much about them getting lost or hurt. This area is so beautiful." Said Hermione, stopping under a moon beam.

Draco looked at her with a smile.

"You are beautiful."

"Maybe it's because I'm so in love."

"No, it's because I'm so in love with you."

Hermione smiled and skated up to him. He put his arms around her back and rested his head in her rose smelling hair.

"I love you so much Hermione." Said Draco, pulling away to look into her eyes.

"I know. And I love you too." Hermione stated.

Draco went down a kissed her delicately but with a lot of love and meaning. When Hermione started shivering, Draco took her to the lodge coffee house.

"Oh thank you. I'm freezing." Said Hermione, keeping on her gloves.

Draco smirked and sat next to her on the couch in front of the big fire. There were a few other couples finding ways of getting warm. He slyly put his arm around her shoulders and brought her body closer to his.

"Thank you. Put your hand here, I think it was Manning." Said Hermione, feeling around the spot.

Draco placed a hand there and felt numerous kicks.

"(1) Dormir Manning." Draco whispered softly.

Manning stopped moving.

"I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know that he knew French." Hermione stated happily.

"I'm not. You're his mum aren't you? Some of you was going to show up sooner or later." Said Draco, smirking softly.

Hermione giggled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Then she grabbed his hand and asked if he wanted to go to the arcade and play air hockey.

(Arcade)

"Ok, no crying when I beat you." Said Draco, getting puck to start the game.

"In your dreams. I have the top score in Gryffindor. How about we make a bet?" said Hermione, taking off her coat.

"Ok. The winner gets to have the hot tub alone for one day. And the looser has to be their servant during that time. Fair?" said Draco.

Hermione nodded and the game began!

(10 min later)

Hermione was loosing by 2 points. Draco had the lead with 5, two more and he would win the match. Fat chance of that happening.

"Do you give up yet Granger?" asked Draco, blocking a good shot from Hermione.

"Not a chance Malfoy. I could still win you know." Hermione defended.

The game raged on. Soon only one point and either of them could win. It was a tie. Hermione had the puck and flung it, Draco blocked quickly and flung it right back. Hermione was too slow and the puck went flying in. Draco Malfoy had beat Hermione.

"I like the water to be warm and bubbly." Said Draco, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I guess you deserved it, you've been working awfully hard since we've arrived." Said Hermione, taking up their coats.

Draco nodded and took Hermione's hand. They went to a nice restaurant for dinner.

"Hello and good evening. I'm (2) Jacques and I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I get you both to drink?" asked Jacques.

"(3) Un café, s'il vous plait." Said Draco.

"(4) Un Thé, s'il vous plait." Hermione spoke.

The waiter nodded and went to get the drinks. Leaving the two to talk.

"So do you like it here so far?" asked Draco, tapping the salt and making it dance.

"Very much. Thanks again for inviting me. I can't believe that the day after tomorrow is Christmas!" Hermione said happily.

"You're welcome. What would Christmas be without you?" Draco said.

Jacques came with the drinks.

"(5) Merci." Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"(6) Je vous en prie. What can I get for you both tonight?" He asked, taking out a pen.

"(7) Un Soupe a l'oignon et sandwich. S'il vous plait?" ordered Hermione, sipping her tea.

Jacques nodded and turned to Draco.

"The same please." Said Draco, who didn't speak that much French but knew what he was ordering.

"I wonder what everyone else is up to?" asked Hermione, wrapping her hair around a finger.

"As long as the cabin is safe, I don't care what they do. When is your next check-up?" asked Draco, looking down at Hermione's stomach.

"The week after we get back. And then a few months after that and I'll be delivering. I'm so excited, I can't wait to hold them and teach them about things you know." Said Hermione, smiling brightly.

"I know what you mean. I'm looking forward to it too." Said Draco.

They stayed in silence for a while. Finally their food arrived and they ate. When they finished eating they went for a walk through a lighted trail. Both sides of the trail had trees with little white lights set in.

"Draco, before me have you ever had a relationship like ours?" Hermione asked, looking into his eyes.

Draco thought on it for a moment. He had had so many but none of them had lasted too long.

"No. You're the first girlfriend that has lasted longer than a week. I never really loved any of them either, you are the first." Said Draco, looking back with the same intensity.

Hermione smiled. She was his first true love and he just so happened to be her first. The date continued until Hermione got cold and they apprarated back to the cabin. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"They're back. Cough up the 3 galleons Ron. Told you they weren't going to sleep out." Said Harry, munching on popcorn.

Ron cursed softly and gave up the precious coins.

"I can't believe you guys were betting on us!" exclaimed Hermione, putting up both coats and taking off her shoes.

When she couldn't take off her shoes, Draco helped her. Ginny was watching.

"Awe, you both are so cute together!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and scooted over so that Hermione and Draco could join them in watching Nightmare Before Christmas. (I don't know if it's a Halloween movie or Christmas, so I watch it for both occasions)

Dormir- sleep/ to sleep

Jacques- Jack

Un café, s'il vous plait- a coffee please

Un The, s'il vous plait- a tea please

Merci- Thank you

Je vous en prie- you're welcome (formal)

Un Soupe a l'oignon et sandwich. S'il vous plait- a soup of the house and a sandwich please

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! IF YOU DIDN'T SPEAK FRENCH I ADDED FOOTNOTES FOR YOU. I'M SORRYAGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME!

-JENNIFER


	12. Christmas Eve

Hello fans! I hope that you enjoyed last chapter. I'll try to add more French when I can. I don't own anything except the plot and some characters or phrases.

(Christmas Eve)

Everyone was bustling about trying to get last minute preparations. Harry and Ron actually gave up on looking for girlfriends and went shopping. Everyone except Draco who had gone shopping 2 days earlier.

"Am I a genius or what my love?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione into his lap.

"Pure genius. But unlike you, I still have a few things to do before tomorrow. So if you'll excuse me." Said Hermione, standing up quickly.

Draco reached up quickly and smacked her bottom playfully. When Hermione turned around he smirked and continued reading.

(Lunch time)

"So what do you want to make Gin?" asked Hermione, getting down a cookbook.

"I don't really know. What do the twins feel like eating?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on Hermione's forever growing mid-section.

Hermione waited for a second. Both of them kicked at the same time and Ginny jumped back.

"Wicked! They kicked, it feels so weird." Ginny exclaimed.

"I've gotten used to it. That's how I know it's time to eat. How about we make some stew or something?" Hermione questioned, finding the page in the book.

Ginny agreed and they set out to prepare lunch. Soon the house was empty of males and full of smells. Hermione set the table while Ginny added little things to the big pot.

"Where do you think they could have run off to?" asked Hermione, looking out the window to the front yard.

"I haven't a clue. Jason normally comes back when he's hungry." Ginny stated, putting the kettle on the resized table.

Hermione checked out back and saw the guys frozen on a bench. She called Ginny and they had a good laugh.

"How did you get in this situation boys?" asked Hermione, pointing her wand at them to make the ice melt.

"We were trying to clean the gutters and the water fell out. Ron's wand sparked and we got stuck like this." Said Jason, the fist to be free.

"Yeah. Weasley and his dumb wand!" complained Draco.

Harry and Ron sent him dirty looks. Once he was free, Draco went in to eat.

"He's got a point Ron. Your wand does seem to cause a lot of problems. I thought you said that you got a new one?" Hermione asked, getting her friends out.

Ginny had taken Jason in wrapped in a blanket.

"I did! This one must be faulting too. I hate my life as of today!" Ron stated, kicking the side of the cabin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were--." Started Hermione and Harry.

Too late. A big pile of snow fell off the nearest tree and covered Ron up to his neck.

"See what I mean." Whined Ron.

Hermione tried to suppress her giggles while helping them inside. Lunch went great. Afterwards, Draco called Hermione outside with him.

"I'm ready for you to be my servant now Miss Granger." Commented Draco, stepping into the hot tub.

Hermione smiled and massaged his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?" asked Hermione after a bit.

Draco nodded and Hermione came back with a cool Coke. Draco took a nice refreshing sip and handed it back to Hermione.

"I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas! Time flies when I'm with you." Draco stated, taking Hermione's hand.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's great. You make everything better, Hermione. You are my angel, heaven sent." Said Draco, looking up at her.

Hermione caressed his face softly and then kissed his warm lips. Draco's arms held her face there as he savored her sweet kiss. Finally they pulled away.

"Honestly Draco? Am I that important to you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I love you so much."

Hermione was content with this answer and continued what he wanted her to do. This torture went on for the next 30 minutes.

It was Ron's idea to go caroling. Luckily there were some others that they could sing with. While singing Draco and Hermione held hands tightly, receiving a lot of looks from the people passing by.

(10:30 that night)

"Hot chocolate's ready! And so are the cookies." Said Hermione, making a Night before Christmas snack.

They were going to watch a Christmas movie and enjoy a warm snack. The movie was 'A Christmas Carol'.

"They smell great Hermione. Here, let me get them out for you." Said Jason, bending down to get the cookies out for Hermione.

Being pregnant was starting to get annoying for her.

"Thanks. Ok, let me get the cups down and I'll send them over." Hermione filled nice coffee mugs and sent them over to her friends by magic.

Hermione then set the plate of cookies on the coffee table and snuggled next to Draco. Ginny copied. Ron and Harry looked on with jealousy and distaste.

(1 hr and 45 min later)

"I have to get to bed guys. I've really done too much today. See you tomorrow." Said Hermione, standing and walking into the kitchen to put away her cup.

Draco said his goodnights and followed Hermione into their room. The room was quite large with two adult twin beds and a roomy closet and dresser. Hermione had already dressed for bed and was sitting at the mirror bushing her hair.

"You never wear your hair like that anymore." Said Draco, lying on his stomach.

"I can't. It's too frizzy, and it's getting untamable." Said Hermione, struggling with a knot.

"I think it looks beautiful." Draco stated.

Hermione giggled. Draco gave her an inquiring look and changed his clothes. When Draco lay back down he noticed Hermione's promise ring shining in the light. Hermione finally finished. She walked over to Draco and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." Hermione whispered before getting into bed.

Draco whispered back and they fell asleep dreaming of Christmas.

(Christmas morning!)

Hermione had woken up early due to morning sickness. After she was through she ran into her room and pulled the covers off of her sleeping boyfriend.

"Hermione! I'm so cold and still tired." Complained Draco, pulling the covers back.

"Oh Draco, its Christmas!" said Hermione, pulling off the covers again.

Finally Draco got up and they went to wake up everyone else. When everyone was awake, Hermione started a big pot of morning tea.

And the present opening began

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I hope that you liked this chapter. The next chapter will consist of the end of Christmas and more Nick action.

-JENNIFER


	13. Azkaban

Hello Everyone! I'm sorry once again for the long wait. I've been kind of busy and side tracked. I won't let it happen again. You know my disclaimer stuff.

The first present was given by Jason to Ginny. It was a very nice necklace with a single diamond.

"Oh Jason, it's beautiful." Ginny said softly, she then handed him his present.

While Harry and Ron were giving Draco theirs.

"We weren't sure if this was your type of thing, but here you go." Said Harry, handing over a silvery-blue package.

Draco quickly tore off the paper and gazed inside. It was a Wizard Pocket Messenger. It was like a hand held Wizarding Network.

"Thanks. I've wanted one of these for a while now. And this is from me." Said Draco, handing over two packages.

Draco had gotten them Sirius satellite radios. But with a few adjustments so that they worked in the wizarding world.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, expressing his thanks.

Hermione smiled. Then she was piled with gifts. Everyone except Draco had given her one. I wonder why? She carefully opened them all and found wonderful things.

Ginny: The complete set of 'Shaman King' manga

Harry: another charm for her bracelet, a pink baby bootie and a blue one.

Ron: Her favorite Honeydukes chocolate

Jason: 'Do it yourself' knitting blankets

"Thanks so much you guys. I really love them!" said Hermione smiling as an official looking note came through the fireplace.

It was from Azkaban Prison.

'_Dear Miss H. Granger,_

_We have found that you are being asked to visit C0223. It would be nice to visit since this is their only chance with the real world for many years to come. It is also requested that you bring a friend/family member to accompany, you seeing as this is a prison. Thank you and Happy Christmas._

_-Azkaban'_

Hermione was very surprised. This had never occurred to her that she would have to visit Nick on Christmas. Draco saw the look on her face and took the note and read it aloud.

"You're not going are you Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well I think I should. No one should be alone at Christmas." Said Hermione, standing up.

"Are you serious after what he did to you? You're just going to go up there and have a cheery chat with him?" Ron exploded.

"Yes Ron I am. As it is, I'm not going alone. Draco's coming with me." Said Hermione "You will come with me won't you?"

"Of course I will. You're going anywhere near him without me." Draco stated protectively.

Ginny and Jason started on breakfast while Ron and Harry listened to their new gadgets.Hermione was getting on her shoes while Draco was brushing his teeth. Soon they were in the cold building.

Hermione and Draco really stood out seeing as they were the only 'alive' things there. There was a human guard sitting at a desk by the door. He stopped them.

"What are you both doing here? Only authorized personnel are allowed." He said, eating his biscuit disgustingly.

Hermione showed him the note. He looked up at her and then at her stomach. And came to his conclusion.

"You were his victim weren't you?"

Before Hermione could answer Draco cut in.

"Are you going to let us see him or not. And it's none of your business." Draco snapped.

"Touchy, touchy. Mr. Johnson is at the very end of this corridor."

Draco took Hermione's hand and heard a faint 'thanks' as they walked on. When they found Nick he was smoking and leaning against the wall looking like he was superior.

"Oh, so you've made it Hermione." Said Nick as though he were an innocent man.

"So I have. Did you want something?" Hermione answered coldly.

She had the right to. After what he had done to her.

Nick looked through the bars properly and saw Draco standing there.

"You're still together?" asked Nick, nodding towards Hermione.

"Yeah. Have been since you left." Draco stated, looking him straight in the eye.

Nick went back to Hermione and noticed her wide middle.

"They've really been growing haven't they? What you going to name them?" asked Nick softly.

Hermione was getting the feeling that Nick was actually changing in prison. He wasn't so quick with his words anymore. He was extremely thin and his hair was in knots. His forever burning grey eyes had lost their power. 'The Kiss' seemed to have made him nothing more than a shell. But the weird thing is, he still remembered their children.

"They have. Over on my left is Manning Kalin and on the right is his little sister, Isis Christine."

"They're wonderful. Am I off of the 'Achievers'? Asked Nick, Hermione felt very sorry for him.

"Yeah. It's just Hermione and I now." Said Draco.

Hermione then remembered that she had something for him in her purse. She pulled it out and resized it. It was a fantasy book. More like a book of hopes and dreams that might never come true for someone trapped in a prison cell. But still there was hope.

"Thank you Hermione. I'll cherish this forever." Nick stated. Some life returning to his face.

As they were turning to leave, Nick called for Hermione again. She sent Draco ahead.

"You're not going back alone! Something could happen to you." Draco stated angrily.

"No Draco. I have hope, which will keep my light on for as long as I believe it's there. I'll come back to you." Hermione said, walking back slowly.

Draco watched her go. Then he went to wait outside, Azkaban really gave him the creeps.

Nick was leaning on the bars when Hermione returned.

"Will you tell the children of me, after I'm gone?" asked Nick.

"You are their father, whether I like it or not." Said Hermione, a hand on her stomach.

"Thank you. Happy Christmas." Nick said.

Swiftly without warning Nick came at Hermione's face. Before she could back away, he had kissed her. A lot gentler than usual, it sent a slight tingle down her back the way they used to when they were together. Hermione was stunned. She turned around and ran out, keeping this a secret forever.

"What did he want?" asked Draco as they got ready to appariate.

"Nothing. He's lost his mind you know, so he said a bunch of nothing." Said Hermione, keeping the kiss ever so close to her heart.

(Back at the cabin later that night)

Draco had yet to give Hermione her gift. And she had yet to give him hers. So they went back to their spot of frozen lake to exchange gifts.

"Sorry it took so long. I wanted to write you a note." Said Hermione, handing over her present in nice frosty red wrapping.

Draco opened it carefully and found a chestnut box. Very plain on the outside, but when you opened it. There was a fluffy green thing. Draco took it out and saw that it was a blanket that was hand-made.

"Did you make this?" asked Draco, looking at Hermione.

Hermione held up her hands and showed him that her fingers were covered in bandages. He never noticed because she always kept on gloves. Then he took the note that she had just written:

'_My dearest Draco,_

_I'm thankful everyday that I get to be with you. You've helped me in so many ways that I can't even begin to tell you. I know the blanket isn't much but when you use it, you'll know how warm I feel every time that you hold me. How safe I feel when you hold my hand, and how much pain I experienced making it. (_Draco chuckled softly) _But know that I love you always._

_Yours forever and always,_

_-Hermione Jane Granger'_

Draco looked up Hermione and saw that she was smiling brightly at him. She then opened his gift. Draco had given her a beautiful porcelain ballerina music box. When she twisted the crank on the side it played the tune of 'When September ends' (I think that's the title) by Green Day.

"It's beautiful Draco. Thank you." Said Hermione.

"But it's nothing compared to what you've given me. You made this by yourself and without magic too." Said Draco, taking Hermione's hand and kissing each finger softly.

"It was nothing. I've been meaning to make you one for a while now. I'm glad you like it." Said Hermione, smiling.

The only other person to enjoy her knitted work seemed to be Dobby.

Draco smiled at her with a warm face. Kissed her ever so gently but with lots of love, took her hand and they walked back to the cabin.

A/N: SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT. I WAS PREOCCUPIED. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS AND GALS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL JUMP RIGHT BACK TO HOGWARTS. LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING AGAIN MATES!

-JENNIFER


	14. Valentine's Day

Hey Guys and Gals! It's I, Hogwarts-Mania! And I'm here to tell you that I don't own much except the plot and some characters! Now on with the story!

A month after returning home from the wonderful vacation in the mountains with the gang, Hermione and Draco went right back to work. These times were stressful, especially for Hermione.

"Gah! I'm never gonna finish this essay for History of Magic if people keep knocking on the door" said a flustered Hermione who was busy at work.

When she answered the door all of her friends were standing there with balloons and presents.

"Oh my gosh. What are you all doing here? It's not my birthday." Exclaimed Hermione, happy all the same.

"Of course not my love. We're giving you a baby shower, seeing as the twins will be here in March." Said Draco, coming into the room.

Hermione looked around at all of her friends with a smile. The party went wonderfully. Hermione sat on the floor on Draco's lap as they opened presents and talked about the months to come.

"Hermione, I think you've gotten bigger since last week." Said Ginny, not trying to be mean.

"Well thank you for reminding me that I'm carrying two 6 pound babies!" Hermione smiled.

"It's not all the bad babe. Something else is growing too." Draco said, hoping Hermione understood what he meant.

Everyone's eyes directed themselves to Hermione's chest which had indeed grown a lot over the past 8 months. Hermione blushed and crossed her arms over her chest and the room laughed. Soon the party was over and Hermione and Draco were alone again.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Draco, supporting Hermione's back on the couch.

"Oh yes. I needed that, so much stress with school work AND the due date." Hermione said, rubbing her tummy.

Draco looked down on her and kissed her lips softly. Hermione, enjoying it held him there for a bit before letting him come up.

"Hmm. I'm off to the infirmary. I gotta get ready for the arrival. Care to join me?" Hermione stated, standing up and waddling a bit.

Draco had become very protective and wouldn't let her go alone. So he took her hand and they walked there together.

"Well miss Granger. The twins are doing wonderfully and shall grace us with their presence at any time. Twins are always born a bit early." Said Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh good. I don't like being so huge." Hermione said with a smile, sitting up.

As Hermione started walking back to the room, Draco stayed behind.

"Madame Pomfrey? How will we know when Hermione's about to deliver? I mean it's not like they're just gonna shoot out of her….are they?" asked Draco, sitting down.

"Oh goodness no child! When it's time to have them, trust Hermione. She'll know when she's ready. Have her come straight here and we'll make sure she's comfortable." She said, going about her business.

The next day Hermione , nor Draco had any classes. They walked around the grounds hand in hand.

"Oh it's a wonderful day. Don't you think so my darling?" asked Hermione, raising her hands up her ring catching the light.

Draco was silent. Watching her every move. Hermione was going on talking and Draco wasn't paying any attention.

"Draco! Did you hear a word I said?" Hermione asked, stopping in mid step.

"Huh? Oh um, yes I think they should cut the grass." Draco replied, not knowing what he was talking about.

Hermione looked at him and burst out laughing. Her boyfriend hadn't listened to a word she had just said. She went over to him, his height towering over her. She stood on her toes and looked him right in the eye.

"Kiss me." Hermione stated plainly.

Draco, shocked. Thinking that she was gonna explode did as he was told. Taking her in his arms and kissing her romantically. He pulled back, licking his lips. They tasted like strawberries. She smiled and continued walking.

(a week later in their Common room with Ginny)

Draco was away. Hanging with his friends, whom he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so nervous. What if I do something that will make my babies sick. Or they get hurt and I cant do anything about it." Said Hermione, munching on chips and rubbing her stomach.

"Don't worry Hermione. You'll be perfect. I mean look at you. You're Hermione Granger top of her class and an Achiever. You can do anything!" Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione thought on this when she heard a knock at the door. She got up as quickly as she could, but seeing as she was 8 months pregnant with twins it wasn't very fast at all. At the door stood a student carrying a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Is there a Hermione Granger present?" he asked.

"uh, that would be me dear. Thank you. Who sent them." Hermione asked, wondering who would send all of these flowers to her.

"I don't know. I just deliver. Good evening." The boy said and walked off.

Ginny rushed over to help put the roses on the table and find the card. Hermione found it and began reading.

'_Hermione, _

_Valentine's day is coming up ever so quickly. And I want you to be mine. Meet me near the room of requirements on the 14th at 12:00 midnight. You wont regret it._

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy'_

Hermione smiled inwardly to herself. Draco was such a hopeless romantic.

"Oh Hermione, you're so lucky. Last year all Jason got me was a box of candy and a rose. Hmm, perhaps we should switch boyfriends." Ginny said with a giggle.

Hermione laughed too and they continued to talk late into the night. The next morning, Sunday, all the females of Hogwarts were in a buzz. That Tuesday would be Valentine's Day. Hermione found Draco sitting with his friends at the Slytherin table. She walked over and sat next to him. Them being used to her presence, greeted her.

"Good morning Draco. I got your note last night. They were lovely." Said Hermione, kissing his cheek.

"Glad you liked them. Oh Hermione, this is my friend Marissa. She's a 3rd year. Marissa, this is my girlfriend Hermione." Draco said, introducing them.

Marissa was a small quiet girl who really should have been in Hufflepuff, but she came from a long line of Death eaters so she was here. She had pale eyes and dark brown hair. Her mouth was mocking and she had a sweet smile. She and Hermione were to become good friends.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, I'm going to be late for tutoring. Want to join me Marissa?" Hermione asked, standing up.

Marissa examined Hermione's figure and nodded her head quietly. They walked off together talking rapidly until they met up with Ginny.

"Boy Draco I tell you. You've got a hot one there." Said a boy at the table named Mike.

"I know. Hermione's wonderful." Said Draco, not really thinking.

The next few days were sorta hectic. Hermione, Ginny and now Marissa were running around Hogsmeade trying to find the prefect dresses for the Valentine's Day ball. The castle was already decorated with pink, red and white streamers and singing hearts. Even the knights were dollied up.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Hermione, spinning around.

The dress was red, off the shoulders. It came up to her knees and complemented her huge stomach as well. This was about the 14th dress she'd tried on in the past hour.

"It's lovely Hermione. As were the others." Stated Marissa, who had already picked out a wonderful black dress.

"Yes Hermione. This is just as lovely as the other dresses that you discarded. Why not pick one of them?" asked Ginny, she too had picked out a nice peach dress that was silk and had a cute bow in the back.

"I don't want just _any _dress. I want the _perfect_ dress. It has to be fluid and wont make me look like a cow." Hermione stated , rubbing her stomach.

The other girls huffed and continued to help Hermione look for the dress of her dreams. Meanwhile at the castle.

"Draco, she's not gonna care how you do something. This is Hermione remember, the girl that's in love with you." Stated Ron, watching Draco change his clothes again.

"Honestly Draco, if I didn't know any better id think you were a chick in your past life." Said Harry, jokingly.

Draco turned to them, his eyes flashed. He was planning something very big for that night.

"Well this is important. I'm gonna ask Hermione to move in with me after school is out. Her and the babies." Stated Draco, turning around.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at Draco.

"Well, shouldn't you ask her to marry you first?" Ron asked.

" I would. But…it's kinda too soon. What if she says no." Draco stated, finally picking out the right tux.

"If she loves you man, which I know she does. She'd be happy to live with you. Especially after all that she's been through." Harry said, standing up and going out of the room.

Draco nodded and hoped silently that Harry was right. Tonight was the ball.

HERMIONE'S ROOM

The girls were in there together getting ready and the guys were in Draco's room. This was gonna be one special night.

"Hermione, I cant find the rose clip." Asked Ginny, trying to fix her hair.

"um Ginny, I think you're sitting on it." Marissa said with a smile. She was going to the ball with Neville.

Undoubtedly Ginny found it there. Hermione was giggling when she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Thinking that it was stress, continued on with dressing.

She had finally picked out a nice fluid pink dress. It came off her shoulders , ended at her knees and showed a bit of cleavage. Draco was gonna love it. Marissa did their make up and they put on their shoes, ready to kill.

The girls stepped out of the room, met by their dates. One by one they left the common room. Last stood Hermione and Draco.

"Oh Hermione you look lovely." Stated Draco, looking his love interest up and down.

Hermione blushed and extended her hand.

"You look delicious too my dear." Said Hermione, feeling another pain her back she decided she wasn't going to tell Draco until she was sure.

The Ball

There were floating pink and red hearts that gave off a warm glow. The tables were covered in a white cloth and had pink glitter on them. The music was soothing and each table had a name card.

"Oh isn't it lovely?" Hermione asked, sitting down at her name.

"Not at lovely as you Hermione." Stated Draco, he took her hand and laced it with his own.

Harry and Ron gagged and went on talking with Jason. Who was getting evil looks from Ginny. Marissa and Neville seemed to having a wonderful time. Talking and laughing together. Finally Draco asked Hermione to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked, extending his hand out to her.

Hermione felt Isis kick and accepted Draco's offering. They danced through 2 songs, or rather until Manning started kicking harder.

"oh Merlin, they're jumpy tonight. Here feel." Said Hermione, taking Marissa's hand.

Both Manning and Isis kicked that time. Hermione let out a soft gasp and then the twins settled down. This was very strange behavior.

"What did you do Hermione. They seem excited." Said Marissa, taking a sip of the bubbly punch.

"I have no idea. They were so still earlier, now they've gone nutso." Laughed Hermione, she felt another pain and decided she wanted to get some air.

Draco, being the over protective boyfriend that he was, went with her.

"Are you sure you're alright babe?" Draco asked for the 10th time since being outside.

"Of course I'm sure. I just needed some fresh air is all. See they've stopped kicking so much." Hermione had lied. The twins were still being restless and she had more pain in her back.

She sent Draco ahead of her while she stayed behind and sat on a bench to rest.

"Oh please don't be coming now. I'm not ready for you yet." Hermione exclaimed, rubbing her stomach.

Manning kicked her hand and Isis followed suit. This was gonna be a long night. Hermione walked back into the ball room and ate her dinner. Soon the party was over and midnight was drawing near. The pains had stopped, but only for a short while. Hermione did as the note said and met Draco near the room of requirements. Draco stood there, looking handsome as ever.

"Welcome my lady." Stated Draco, taking her hand and kissing it.

This made Hermione blush and she looked back at him. She loved him so much. They walked into the room to find it decorated wonderfully, very much like the Ball room.

"Oh Draco, it's wonderful. Come sit with me." Said Hermione, walking over to a pouf on the ground.

Draco walked over and took Hermione in his arms. Nestling her neck and kissing her shoulders.

"Hermione, you mean so much to m—." started Draco.

Hermione had just let out a loud gasp and was rubbing her stomach. Draco was alarmed.

"Hermione, are you alright? You've been doing that all night. I'm starting to think we should to go the infirmary." Stated Draco, looking his girlfriend over with worried eyes.

"No Draco, I'm fine. Just the twins, they're quite jumpy tonight. It's no big deal." Hermione stated, not really believing her own words.

Draco didn't believe her either but he remembered the words of Madame Pomfrey and decided to trust Hermione's instinct.

"You mean so much to me Hermione. And I want you to move in with me after this year is through." Said Draco, looking Hermione in the eye.

Hermione thought about it and smiled.

"Darling, id love to move in with you! You've made me so happy." Hermione said, turning around to kiss her man.

Draco didn't object and allowed her to hold his cheeks and kiss his lips tenderly. They stayed like that for some time and looked into each others eyes when there was a warm gush of water.

Hermione's water had broke.

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! JENNY HERE, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR QUITE SOME TIME. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, THERE SHOULD BE TWO MORE COMING UP. REVIEW PLEASE!

-JEN


	15. Life with Twins

Hey all! Now for the next chapter in my wondrous story that you have all come to know and love. I don't own too much. The plot and some characters…some words perhaps here and there. But u anyway, on with the show!

The Infirmary

"Well miss Granger, seems as though you're about 6 cm dilated. So just sit back and relax for a moment. Give it about another hour." Said Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione was laying down breathing deeply. Draco had gone to inform her friends of what was about to take place. Shortly after they all came rushing in to check on her.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so excited for you. Just imagine, you're going to be a mother in an hour or so." Exclaimed Ginny who came to sit next to her dear friend.

Hermione giggled. If having a baby was this much pain, perhaps she didn't want anymore. Draco came to sit on her other side, taking her hand. He kissed it.

"Yeah 'mione. You're gonna be a mother. A first in Hogwarts history!" Ron said, excited.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling back and told them to all go back to their rooms, they could come back after the twins were delivered.

"Draco what am I to do. I haven't finished setting up their room and I still have 5 months left of school. How am I going to do that AND take care of my babies?" Hermione asked, feeling another contraction coming on.

Draco waited silently until it passed. He checked the clock, 10 min apart.

"You'll get through it Hermione. I'm here, and so are your friends. We'll help you the best way that we can." Draco said, brushing curls off her face.

2 HOURS LATER

After much screaming and name calling Hermione had delivered her first baby. It was Manning. He looked just like his father. Black hair and gray eyes. It was almost too much pain to look at him without feeling anger.

"Ok Hermione love, one more baby to go and you'll be all set for the night." Said Madame Pomfrey, getting herself ready to deliver the girl.

Hermione looked over at Draco with a smile. She was soon going to have her babies.

"Ready Draco?" Hermione asked, panting slightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said, taking her hand and holding it tight.

Draco soon regretted this. Hermione cried out in pain and squeezed his hand tighter causing him to lose circulation in it. Hermione finally let go. Isis had honey brown eyes and blonde hair. Which Hermione was sure would get darker when she was older. Madame Pomfrey gave Draco, Isis and Hermione, Manning.

"Hermione, she's beautiful. Just like her mother." Stated Draco, sitting next to Hermione.

"You really think so? Wait till you have to change diapers with me." Hermione joked, scrunching her nose.

Draco thought about this and smirked.

"Oh really now? Who said I was going to help you change diapers?" Draco inquired, looking at her expression.

Hermione did a huffy breath and stuck her tongue out. Draco bent down and kissed her sweetly. That was enough to shut her up.

"I admit, she is beautiful. My sweet baby girl." Said Hermione

"He's gonna be a quidditch player for sure!" exclaimed Draco, handing Manning to Hermione.

Hermione laughed

"In your dreams Malfoy. No son of mine is going to run around where he can get hurt. Nope, I will not allow it." Said Hermione, looking at her son.

He looked adorable. His face was scrunched in a peaceful sleep and his bottom lip puckered out.

"Oh but Hermione! He has to." Draco whined, making his girlfriend laugh.

Shortly after the whole gang rushed into the room wanting to see the babies. Ginny gushed over Manning while Marissa played with Isis. Hermione looked on and smiled. She was so happy.

The first month after moving into Draco's house

Hermione was sitting in the newly furnished nursery that had a connecting door to her and Draco's room. Even as hard as she tried to demolish it, Draco insisted on making Manning's crib 'quidditch orientated'.

She was feeding Isis who was now 4 months old. Her blonde hair was turning golden and her honey brown eyes remained the same.

"Up-see daisy my dear. Time for your feeding." Said Hermione, fixing her shirt to nurse.

Isis made bubbly noises and opened up her mouth. Draco came home from work, to keep enough money for diapers and food he had to work at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

"Hello Hermione. You look ravishing as always." Said Draco, coming to sit near his beloved.

Hermione let out a weird noise. She was a mess. Baby food was splattered on her shirt, there was dirt on her jeans and her hair was a frazzled mess.

"Come off it Draco. I know I look horrid. I mean look at me. Ow!" exclaimed Hermione.

Isis had bit on her mothers nipple and thought it funny, she made more bubbly noises and sucked again. Draco picked her up and got Manning. He looked more and more like his father each day. Hermione only hoped that his attitude would be different.

"How was work today my dear?" asked Hermione, feeding her son.

"Same as always. I had a lot of tables to do and I spilled wine all over a group of first years." Said Draco, he looked solemn.

Hermione put Manning into his crib and sat on her boyfriends lap facing him.

"Don't worry Draco honey. You'll get the hang of it. If I didn't have to be stuck at home I'd be there with you but well, the babies need me." Hermione said, her hands on his face.

"Hermione, please. Don't bring the babies into this. You make it seem like it's my fault that you're stuck at home taking care of them." Said Draco standing up quickly.

Hermione hit the floor with a thud. He had never gotten mad at her before. Hermione stood her ground and balled up her fists.

"I never said that it was your fault Draco. Never would I blame you for me having them. And never would I use my children as an object of guilt. I love them with all my heart and I cherish the time that I have with them. If I could thank Nick for one good thing he ever did for me, it would be my babies." Hermione said coolly.

Draco looked at her. Maybe he made a mistake bringing the twins into this. Snapped out of his thoughts by a high pitch cry, Draco looked around and didn't see Hermione in front of him.

Hermione was in the kitchen with a tea pot filling up a cup with hot water. This was probably going to be her only break for a while. Dinner was in the oven, roast beef and potatoes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know how much you love them." Draco said, he truly looked sorry.

Hermione looked at him and cupped his chin. She got down next to him and took his face in her warm hands.

"I know Draco. I'm just really tired and anything that's not in order will set me off. Ginny , Ron, Harry, Jason , and Marissa are coming over for dinner tonight. I have to go take a shower. Watch the babies for me please." Hermione said, her voice low and melancholy.

Draco cleaned the little bit of dishes and went to dress the babies for their dinner guests. Isis had on an adorable pink jump suit and little white socks with lace. Manning had on a small blue overalls set and socks. They looked smashing. He listened; Hermione hadn't gotten into the shower yet. Draco walked down the hall to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Hermione answered with a towel wrapped around her, the shower running. Draco liked this sight and stepped in. He embraced Hermione and kissed her neck.

"Draco, what are you doing. We're going to have guest in a moment. And I still have to get ready." Hermione said, walking towards the shower.

Draco smirked and began taking off his clothes. Hermione looked shocked, this is how the rape started off. Draco seeing the worry in her face came up and took her hand.

"I just want to take a shower too. Don't worry, id never harm you." Said Draco, stepping into the shower.

Hermione smiled and giggled at his deviousness. He was worse than a child. She stepped in and tried very hard not to look down, after all they weren't married. They showered (innocently!) and got ready for their guests. They all gushed over the babies.

"Hermione, she's just so adorable! Some girls just have all the luck." Said Marissa, holding Isis who was looking around the room.

Hermione smiled and watched Draco handle Manning.

"Thank you. If you stayed up all night going back and forth between kids feeding and changing, you'd think differently about their looks. Devils I tell you." Hermione giggled.

Isis started to get fussy so Marissa handed her off to Draco. Draco had become quite a good parent. He treated them as though they were his. And loved them just as much. After dinner, Hermione took the baby monitor out side and sat down on a bench in the front yard.

The air was warm and there was a soft breeze. The air smelled nice because of the flowers all around her that Draco had planted to make her happy. Draco had finished the dishes and decided to come sit next to his loved Hermione.

"I've been so happy living here with you Draco." Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've been happy having you here with me. It was lonely without you. (he smirked) and the twins." Said Draco, taking her hand and holding it up.

Hermione still had the ring that he had given her. It was still shiny as ever. Hermione never took it off. She looked up at Draco with loving eyes and kissed him. He turned to hold her better. Suddenly the bliss was shocked with a baby cry. It was Manning. He hated his mother giving her attention to someone else.

NURSERY

"My dear baby. What seems to be the problem?" asked Hermione, checking his diaper.

It was wet.

"Here you go mummy." Draco said with a smile, handing Hermione a fresh diaper.

Hermione quickly changed her son and sat down in the rocking chair to make him fall back to sleep. Draco checked Isis who was still dry, for the moment. Manning made some gurgling noises and opened his mouth. He was hungry.

"Here you go. Open up." Said Hermione soothingly, putting her already sore nipple into Manning's mouth.

Draco sat there, transfixed. Manning was happy and continued to make gurgling noises, his hand reaching up and resting on his mothers breast. Hermione rubbed his back soothingly.

"Should I change Isis now, love?" asked Draco, snapping out of his trance.

"Oh no, I'll do it. You didn't have much luck with her last time. Here, burp Manning." Said Hermione with a smile. Remembering Draco's first changing.

Draco took the small form and rested Manning on his shoulder, walking around trying to get him to burp. Manning wiggled and then let out a faint, milk smelling, burp. Draco pulled back the covers and laid him down.

"I hope they sleep longer than they did last night." Said Hermione.

She had woken up 6 times each. And two of the times in the total 12 were just to be held. Her babies were trouble, trouble , trouble with a capital T. but she loved them all the same.

"Lumos Orbiculous." Said Hermione.

This spell produced a witches light that was in the shape of a ball and rested above the twins' head while they slept. it also acted as a monitor for Hermione.

"Sleep tight my precious'. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione stated, kissing their warm cheeks and slipping out of the room.

They walked out of the nursery next door to their room. It was nice and warm. The window was open to let in the fresh breeze. The beach was just a mile away and Hermione loved listening to the ocean as she slept.

"Finally we can relax. The babies are sleep, the dishes are done, the house is clean and I have my Hermione sleeping next to me." Draco said happily, embracing Hermione.

"Yep. Everything is perfect. I think I might switch them to bottles. This breast feeding is killing me!" Hermione said seriously.

Draco laughed and got a hit on the arm.

"I'm sorry love. I never thought it would be that bad. Manning seems to enjoy your time." Said Draco, undressing for bed.

"He gets so jealous whenever I spend more time with Isis. It's so funny. He'll start gurgling to get my attention. It's true, he is Nick's child." Hermione said with a smile.

They kissed goodnight and slept the whole night through. When Hermione went into the nursery, the raising sun extinguished the witches light. Draco followed suit without a shirt. He picked up Manning and got him ready for his first bath. Today was to be a day of 'firsts'.

"Ok Manning Kalin, you are not going to splash mummy right?" asked Hermione, knowing there were no promises.

"And you miss Isis Christine Granger are not going to splash me right?" Draco asked as well.

The twins looked at each other and then at the adults. Manning started making spit bubbles and kicked up his legs. Seeing her brother, Isis did the same thing.

"I have monsters for children, Draco! Monsters!" exclaimed Hermione with a smile. Pouring warm water over her sons head.

Draco laughed and did the same to Isis. The bath went well after that. Next they were going to attempt to feed them food.

"Ok honey. Try this for me please. Just a little bite." Urged Draco.

He was trying to get Manning to take his first bite of smashed squash. It was orange in color and slightly warmed. Manning looked at his sister who seemed to be enjoying it. He looked back at Draco. Manning stuck his hand into the container and smashed it around Draco's face. Hermione went into a fit of giggles.

"Aw my poor baby." Said Hermione, getting a cloth to clean off his face.

"You think that's funny do you?" asked Draco, getting some squash on his hand as well.

Hermione, noticing this got out her wand. Draco Threw the squash ball at her.

"Arresto momento!" Hermione said, the ball froze in mid air.

She sent the ball flying right back at Draco and hit him in the face. Draco then got out his wand as well. The twins were watching in amazement, their eyes wide mouths open.

"If that's the way you want it my dear. Then let the games begin!" Draco said with a smile.

he came at Hermione arms raised. He started tickling her. Hermione let out shrieks of laughter and her face turned pink with smiles. The twins began to jump around in their seats after throwing more food at their mother.

"Draco…Draco…quit it! I cant…. Breathe!" exclaimed Hermione, laughing still.

"Is that suppose to make me stop?" said Draco, smirking above her small form.

Hermione grabbed his wrists and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. They looked at each other and he went down for seconds.

"I love you Hermione."

"I know."

A/N: HEY ALL! THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE!

-jenny


	16. The End

Hello readers. It has been like 3 years since I last wrote anything for this story. And I hate leaving things unfinished, so I've come back to do just that. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. As always, I don't own Hermione, Draco or any of the other Harry potter characters.

~~~its been 4 years since we saw Hermione, Draco and the twins~~~

It was late at night on a Wednesday evening and Draco had just come home. Hermione was asleep on the couch with a book over her stomach like she had just put it down a second ago.

"Hermione? I'm home." whispered Draco as he bent down.

She stirred and looked up at her lover with a sweet smile. She was happy to see him.

"Draco, I'm so happy you're home. I've missed you." Hermione said as she reached up and kissed him softly.

Draco sat down and took Hermione in his arms. It felt right to have her in his arms, just as it had been in school it would always be. He sniffed her hair, it smelled of lemon grass and honey.

"We've been together for a long time now Draco. The twins are five now, can you believe that?" Hermione said, turning around in Draco's arms.

He looked at her and smiled. Thinking back to the first night with the babies. It was such a mess. Then he remembered their most recent birthday party. Poor Hermione had been planning for weeks and ended up falling asleep in a chair.

"It's been a wonderful five years. There's never a day that I'm not thankful to have the three of you in my life. Hermione, I-" stated Draco. He was cut off by the twins running downstairs.

"Daddy!" cried Manning. He jumped up into Hermione's lap, his hair still dark and his eyes still the same as his fathers.

"And what do you two think you're doing up so late. I thought I tucked you in hours ago." said Hermione with a false anger in her voice.

"I wanted Daddy to read to us. He reads to us every night mummy." Manning said with a smile.

"No Manning, I wanted to ask Daddy to read to us tonight!" Isis complained. She had a book in her hands.

"She's right you know Manning. It's Isis's turn to pick the story tonight. And what would that be my love?" Draco said moving a curl out of Isis's face.

Hermione had gotten up to make a pot of tea and get some milk for her children.

"Daddy read the Princess and the Frog! It's the best one!" Isis said with a smile mirroring Hermione's.

Draco took the book and began to read. Before he finished the children had fallen asleep, full with warm milk. Draco carried Isis up and Hermione carried up Manning. Placing them both into their proper beds and then returning to their bedroom.

"Draco, I love what you've done for them. For us, without you I don't know where we would have ended up." Hermione said, going over to her vanity.

"You know I would have done, and will do anything for you. I love you Hermione. And I love the twins that's why I--" started Draco before he was interrupted again by Hermione running into the bathroom to vomit.

"Are you alright my love? You've been sick for quite a while now." Draco asked, his voice laced with concern.

Hermione walked out, hands on her stomach and a smile on her face.

"That's why I was waiting up on the couch. I went to the doctor today. Draco, we're pregnant." Hermione said taking Draco's hands.

Draco paused. He was thrilled. A baby of their own.

"Oh Hermione! I can't believe it! A baby, of our own." he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss, ending in them laying on the bed.

"Are you truly happy? I was so nervous, we have the twins and I wasn't sure if we could handle another baby too." Hermione said softly, playing with the hair around Draco's face.

"Of course Hermione, I'm beyond happy. But before this goes any further. There's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now." Draco stated getting a small blue box from his pocket.

"And what would that be Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked starting to smile and blush.

"Hermione, you've been the love of my life since 7th year. I've helped you raise your twins and now we're expecting a baby of our own. I love you more than you could ever know. Please do me the honor of being my wife." asked Draco with a hopeful face.

Hermione looked at him and remembered all the times they've spent together. And she thought back to the first night Draco told her he loved her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"What do you think?" she said with a smirk, she pulled his face close to hers and kissed him with all the love she could muster. "Yes, I would love to marry you!"

"Oh, Hermione. I love you, I love the twins, I love our baby. Now and forever." Draco said kissing both of her cheeks and placing the ring on her delicate finger.

"I know." Hermione whispered as her and her lover looked at each other.

The house was silent, except for the soft breathing from the twins and the smiles coming from Hermione and Draco. Their lives were gonna change for the better.

A/N: hey everyone. I hope you liked this last chapter. You don't have to review or anything. I just wanted to type it because I don't like leaving things unfinished. Sorry if it was a bad last chapter. Its 2:26 am and I'm a little dazed.


End file.
